


The Dove: Distressed

by lexiatel



Series: The Dove [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiatel/pseuds/lexiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen to Dove when she is caught between the battle of her mind, heart, and soul? Will she be able to continue fighting? Or will she finally surrender willingly to her fate?</p><p>This is the sequel to 'The Dove' by the same author. The author encourages readers to read the previous story first.</p><p>The world of Harry Potter and it's Characters belong to JK. Rowlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"I told you, Dovey," he said into her ear, tapping the hand that rested on his arm. "we will be together, forever."_

_**AN: This is a VERY dark novel. Lots of graphic, abuse (all physical, mental, and sexual). There will be very little light in the sky, if any at all. I have been rated poorly because of how angst this is. It is unfair to me that anyone would do that. You can't watch a horror movie and expect a happy ending.** _

_****You have been warned.** ** _

* * *

Scorpius was too happy and it completely creeped Dove out. His mood reminded her of six or seven years back, when they were happy together. When he spoke softly and tenderly to her. The time when she loved him, and he actually _truly_ loved her. Not this bullshit fake love that he did now.

Possessive love. That's what it was for him now. He wanted her (for whatever reason), and he was going to have her, no matter what it took.

And he did have her. At least for the moment. Only because he was going to force her to kill her brother, and she couldn't do that. For now, she was stuck, but she'll find a way out. She had to. There was no way she could live with this monster forever.

She quickly brushed her angry tears from her face before he could notice. There would be plenty of times that he would see her cry. Now was not a valid reason.

He escorted her through his ( _their_ as he had implied through his speech) home. His tone made her sick to her stomach. He wasn't this nice anymore and she knew that. He was forcing himself to be this way. She knew that also. She knew him better than anyone. Dove had been his best friend of five years. His girlfriend for three of those years, and now, because of some horrible, awful curse that he had placed unto her, she was to be his lover; his wife, and mother to his children.

 _Their children._ As he had put it.

She only needed to have a son and this could be all over. Could she give a child to him in trade for her freedom though? Could she actually do that? Dove didn't believe so. Scorpius was a monster. When he didn't get his way, he could become evil real fast, and to put a child into that sort of environment would make her no better.

But he was going to do it anyway... He was going to make damn sure she had his children. She couldn't leave a child behind. She couldn't just up and leave and forever forget a baby she had brought into this world. Dove was the second mother to many children. The favoured aunt of her nieces and nephews. Scorpius said so himself that she would make a grand mother. And, if that were truly the case, she would _never_ leave her child ( _any_ child) to fend for themselves under his 'care'.

The only way out of this was to escape far away from anyone and wait until the curse took her life, bringing him with her.

Was she capable of that though? In a way, it was suicide, and while she didn't consider herself brave, she wasn't that cowardly. But could anyone blame her? Would the powers Above actually forbid her a happy afterlife because she refused to play along with Scorpius' bogus reality?

Not only would it be suicide, but it would also be murder, because she would do it with the intention of killing him. And Dove knew one thing for sure; Grace 'Dove' Potter (Malfoy, now) was no killer.

"It is tradition to give the Lady of the Manor her own house elf." Scorpius' disgustingly, sweet voice wiggled its way into her thoughts.

"I don't need one." She said flatly.

"Oh, but you do." He purred. "There are many things that need to be done, and there will be no time for you to do it on your own."

Dove didn't argue. If he felt she needed one of those slaves, she wasn't going to stop him. She wasn't in the mood to see 'evil' Scorpius at the moment. Especially since, for some reason, he was allowing her to have her wand. Unlike last time when she was his prisoner. Dove didn't want this privledge taken away from her so soon. She had just been reequipped with it a couple days ago when The Order claimed back Hogwarts, rescuing her and many others.

Her brave Papa had surrendered after getting inside information that once he had, the Wedding would take place, and attendance was mandatory. Her Papa and mother both witnessed the awful wedding and the rape of their virgin daughter. The mandatory attendance allowed the Order to break in the school and free all unguarded prisoners. Once they were free, everyone got their wands back and they attacked. Unforunately, just three minutes too late. Scorpius had completed a ritual, and Dove had been cursed. Papa and mother witnessed that too.

More tears... Dove sniffed noisily as her nose began to drain. Scorpius didn't notice, or pretended he hadn't. She preferred it that way.

He summoned up Dubsey, a female house elf that had assisted her during her captivity at Hogwarts. Scorpius was giving her this house elf. He said some words she didn't understand before she was told to tap her new slave on the head.

When Dove complied, Dubsey bowed low. "Mistress, it is a pleasure." Dove could tell she had meant it. Perhaps happy to be "freed" from Scorpius' orders. Dove almost envied the creature.

"Um, I don't need anything." Dove said to the creature who stared at her eagerly, awaiting her first order. "Thanks."

"Just call Dubsey's name when you need Dubsey, Mistress." The house elf bowed again before departing with a "POP!"

"Now you are a real Malfoy." Scorpius told her, hugging her to him. "We all get one when we come of age, or marry into the family- like yourself."

 _How grand._ She kept her thoughts to herself as he brushed his lips across hers.

Her pulse began racing, but it wasn't fear. It was... anticipation, she decided. She was actually excited for his touch. Or rather, her body was, her mind screamed at her.

_GET A GRIP!_

_'Oh... she would get a grip alright...'_ A flash of his solid, stiff rod came to the surface of her mind, causing her to lick her lips in arrousal. 

_What the hell was that?! What's going on?!_

Why was she thinking like that?! She had never had such perverted thoughts before.

Scorpius' serpent like grin made her shudder instantly when she saw it. Dove realized something then.

She was in a war. A war between herself. Her body desired to attack Scorpius right now and remove all particles of his clothing. Half her mind had sense and refused to allow it, but the other half... Something deep down- her conscience perhaps -, was begging her to surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

_October, Year 2023_  
  
Grace stepped into the Ravenclaw common room as she had done many times before. It was not abnormal for Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to intermingle, so nobody took a second look as she crossed the room, and made her way to the hall that lead to the boys' dormitories.  
  
Some of the students greeted her after noticing her. She was used to that, being a Potter kid and all, popularity kind of came with the name. She returned the greeting cheerily before continuing on to Scorpius' room. Grace was wondering if he had been feeling okay since she hadn't seen him in Hogsmead that day. She was worried he may have been sick or something.  
  
She knocked as usual, before pushing the door open. She gasped out in shock as her eyes took in the scene. Her book bag dropped from her arms. His shirt was off, revealing the body she had been innocently fantasizing about in her private thoughts.  
  
He leaped from his bed shamefully, a Ravenclaw girl had been beneath them. Scorpius ran his fingers across his lips guiltily. "Grace." He chuckled sheepishly.  
  
Tears filled her eyes. Why, she wasn't sure. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything. They were just good friends. And he was almost three years older than her. She was too young for him.  
  
Besides... if Papa found out that she was crushing on Scorpius Malfoy...   
  
She shuddered at the thought of her father's anger.  
  
"Sorry I interrupted." Grace squeaked before turning on her heel and running off.  
  
"Wait! Grace!"  
  
"Scorpius!" Jasmine called out to him. "We aren't finished, are we?"  
  
The teenager didn't reply as he scooped up Grace's bag and hurried after her.  
  
As Grace raced out of the common room and Scorpius chased her, they were the split moment of entertainment of the common room, before the bookworms returned back to their research.  
  
"Please wait!"  
  
Grace suddenly stopped, standing outside of the common room, with her face turned from him. She dried her eyes with her sleeve as he approached.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly. "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing..." Grace said through a stuffed nose, the effect of her crying.  
  
"Merlin, are you crying?" He grabbed her and turned her around. "Oh, you are..." he frowned, his blue eyes searched hers sincerely . "Something's wrong. Tell me, Grace."  
  
"I didn't know you were..." she trailed off, looking away. "Involved..." she added, once the word came to mind.  
  
"Her?!" He thumbed behind him. "It's just a fling, Grace. I am not dating any-" he paused. "Wait... why would you even care?" He asked gently.  
  
Grace scuffed the floor nervously with her foot, afraid to tell him the true feelings she had about him.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything. Have I ever been angry with you? We're friends, I promise whatever you say, I'll support it."  
  
She looked at him, smiling faintly. She was too young for him. He wanted a woman, not some barely developed school girl.  
  
"Ever since... that time with..." she glanced around, making sure no one was in ear shot. "Zambini," She whispered. "I have grown this... feeling for you. I... want more with you." She added the last four words quickly, with a high squeak to her voice.  
  
Scorpius flashed her his charming smile that had ever so often made her heart melt. "Is that really true?"  
  
She nodded, biting her bottom lip.  
  
Her stomach fluttered as he took a hand of hers and entwined their fingers together. Her palm instantly clammed from excitement.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dirty thoughts are invading your mind." Scorpius said. "I can see it all over your face."  
  
"They..." she tried pulling away from him, but Scorpius held her to his body, not allowing her to go. "They aren't really my thoughts." She said quietly.  
  
Scorpius nibbled on her earlobe, sending a hunger through her. Gritting her teeth, she swallowed hard, sending away the moan that desperately wanted to escape out her lips.  
  
 _'Claw him! Claw him!'_ The voice demanded.  
  
She tried her hardest to ignore this sudden invasion of her mind. What was it? It wasn't really her, was it? It certainly sounded like her. But... it wasn't her behavior. Even when Scorpius and her were dating she never had such erotic thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes as he trailed his luscious tongue along the sensitive part of her neck. She was momentarily entranced by the playful flicks he tormented her with.  
  
 _Luscious?_ Did she just think his tongue was luscious? _Oh, God, she was seriously in trouble!_  
  
 _'Touch him...'_ the voice moaned with need. _'Oh, please touch him...!'_  
  
She stiffened suddenly. That wasn't her at all. She didn't get horny like a cat in heat, and she wasn't about to now.  
  
"Stop it!" She snapped, swinging her head from him.  
  
"Too soon?" He asked playfully. "T'won't be long, little Dove. You are responding ever so nicely. Why I bet next time you'll be humping my leg."  
  
She pulled from him, and he must have allowed it, because she broke free from him. She shook her head. "I won't."  
  
"Oh, _yes_ , you will." His eyes flared with excitement. "You'll even _beg_ me to fuck you." He laughed maniacally.  
  
"I will not!" She shouted, with fists at her side.  
  
"You will not be able to help yourself, and fighting the urge to forbid both of our pleasure will only make us suffer." He narrowed his eyes. "And, Dovey," he growled darkly. "I will not suffer."  
  
She backed up, putting space between them. She just saw a hint of 'evil' Scorpius in those eyes of his. She had heard it in his voice. For a second, he had been released, and she didn't want him to come out. That part of Scorpius liked torture, and the only one he had control of now was her.  
  
"That's right. Fear me." He said with a grin. "I can almost smell it, you know?" He took out his wand and made it so her feet couldn't move. "It turns me on to watch you quiver from me."  
  
"Please..." she begged as he approached her. "I just want to be left alone."  
  
"Is that so?" He quirked up an eyebrow in doubt. "I think you're fibbing." He snatched her hair at the back of her head, and tilted it back roughly to kiss her. His lips teased hers, and she moaned uncontrollably against his mouth. He grinned, deepening the kiss  
  
 _'Taste him!_ ' The voice inside her head ordered. _'You know you want to!'_  
  
She had forgotten what he had tasted like, would she remember the flavour of his mouth? Would it be the same, or different not that he was older?  
  
She grabbed a hold of his robes as her head suddenly felt light. Their lips fought in a battle of dominance as she kissed him back, forgetting the reason why she hated him. Hell, she even forgot she hated him to begin with.  
  
 _'Taste him!'_ The voice screamed. _'Taste him, now!'_  
  
Scorpius cupped her ass with each of his hands, as she brushed against his lips for an invitation. He let out a low growl before their tongues met to dance in a blaze of desire. His mouth was surprisingly cold, and she suddenly remembered it had been something that she had enjoyed when she was younger. When they were dating, he would purposely place an ice cube in his mouth for her before they made out.  
  
With this curse, he didn't need to do that. Their bodies adjusted to each other to allow no barriers for their sexual fantasies of one another.  
  
He suddenly broke off their kiss, breathing heavily. She frowned in confusion. _Why did he stop?_  
  
"Oh, you _so_ will." He teased, chuckling quietly.  
  
Dove's thoughts came rushing back. _No...!_ "You forced me!" She snapped, pushing at him.  
  
Scorpius still wore a triumphant grin. "I did no such thing." He said with no hint of innocence to his voice. "You plowed your tongue against me first."  
  
She shook her head in denial. "No!"  
  
He pushed her against the wall behind her. He removed her clothes with his wand, and bound her limbs apart so he had access to anything he wished.  
  
"No!" She screamed, tears running down her face.  
  
"Let's see who could hold out the longest, hmm?" He drawled. "I have a feeling, it won't be me." He placed his wand between her legs, and stroked it against her sex, igniting a hot fire.  
  
"Stop!" She tried clamping her legs together with no success.  
  
"Dare you deny the release for your growing need?" He taunted.  
  
"Don't touch me." She whispered, trembling.  
  
Scorpius shrugged. "Fine, but you are forbidden to touch yourself. Come to me when you want to end your suffering." With that, he removed his wand, but not without a delicate flick against her most sensitive part, increasing her need.  
  
As he turned from her, he released her bindings and she was dressed again. This time in an extremely, short pale blue skirt and a white button up shirt that barely held her breasts in.  
  
"This way you'll be ready for me when you approach me." He explained before leaving her to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco wandered down from his wing of the Manor, curious to know if Grace had arrived yet. If she wasn't such a decent witch, he wouldn't have cared much about what happened to her after Potter had went back on their deal. But it wasn't her fault, and he did feel a bit guilty about the curse she was stuck with.  
  
It wasn't his doing though, he had warned the Order that they needed to get there as soon as they could because Scorpius had something planned. Draco didn't tell them what it was though, because it would have blown his cover. Besides, he couldn't honestly disagree with it. This ensured that his son would live _and_ Scorpius would have an heir. And since they were so inclined to hex him, Draco couldn't help but feel relieved that the curse was fully made. Else his son may not even be here today.  
  
It was just a shame it happened to her though, because she was actually innocent and she was good person. In a twisted way, he was happy she was now a Malfoy. If only it had been under different circumstances. He would have loved to have a normal father-in-law relationship with her, but he wasn't sure that was even possible with the curse she had nor the whole forced marriage thing.  
  
And let's not forget her traumatic experiences. He wanted to hurl at the thought of how disgusting and barbaric his son had treated her. But... he was family, and Malfoys stood by their family through and through no matter what was tossed at them. Even if he disagreed with Scorpius on so many levels.  
  
Grace was a Malfoy now too, and she was a fighter, which meant she'll probably make Scorpius angry. He'll have to make sure Scorpius won't go too hard on her. Curse or no curse, Draco had seen how strong and defiant a Potter can be. Mix that with Weasley, and you are not too far from a stubborn mule. It'll take a lot to make her submit even to her own desires. Especially if she was against the idea, and he already knew that she was.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Draco shrieked at his son, the sight of him breaking his train of thoughts. "What on Earth are you doing?!" Scorpius sat in his library, buck ass in the nude, reading a book.  
  
"Oh, Father." He waved the gaping Draco off. "You act like you've never seen me naked before."  
  
"Yes, but it's in the middle of the day, son! We could have guests at any moment!"  
  
"To which they will arrive several rooms away, and one of the House elves will alert me about it." Scorpius said carelessly, not looking up from his book. "Did you know that gnomes have been around since the second century?" He asked, pretending to sound interested in the topic. Draco knew better than that though.  
  
"Care to explain your current... fashion statement?" Obviously there was a motive to this. "Or... lack of one."  
  
Scorpius grinned, finally looking up from the book. "If my wife should see me, I am expecting an attack." He winked.  
  
"Ah..."Draco slowly nodded. "I see. Well, good luck with that then."  
  
He made his way to his Father's den, knocking at the door and entering when Lucius gave the okay.  
  
"He's making a game out of all this." Draco shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Honestly, Draco, are you that out of tune?" Lucius asked from his place on the sofa, watching the Heasley box. A Quidditch match was playing. "Damn!" Lucius muttered when his favourite player, Stanley Golpher, got thrown off his broom.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Have you never 'played' with your wife? Never roleplayed?" His father looked at him seriously.  
  
"Uh... no..."  
  
"So you just have sex just to have it then?"  
  
"Well, to release our sexual tension, yes. Astoria is not into all that."  
  
Lucius chuckled. "All women are into that, Draco."  
  
"Like you would know." Draco scoffed.  
  
"I would know." Lucius flashed a grin before taking a drink of his beverage. "I have been with nearly a hundred women."  
  
"You were married at twenty, Father, surely you couldn't have been with that many before Mother."  
  
"Maybe not before..." his father drawled.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "You cheated on Mother?!"  
  
"Cheated, no. We have an understanding, Draco. Your mother and I..." Lucius sighed, deep in thought. "Really, you have no idea what you can learn to please your wife if you're permitted to have one night stands with other women. You would be amazed at all the things just one woman can teach you. Especially if you tell her that you are educating yourself to please your wife."  
  
"You've had sex with nearly hundred women just so you can bring back _'tricks'_ to Mother?"  
  
"Precisely. You mother does the same." He said proudly. "With men, I mean."  
  
"That's just disgusting!"  
  
"Is it?" Lucius asked. "I make love to your Mother nearly twice every day, can you say the same with your wife?"  
  
Draco was speechless. Twice a day?! And his father was _old_!  
  
"Your silence tells all, son." Lucius turned his attention back to the game. His father was done speaking with him.  
  
He met Astoria out in the hall. "Hi, dear, have you seen Dove?"  
  
"No, I was looking for her too."  
  
"I have a gift for her." She grinned. _His wife was up to something too!_  
  
"What have you planned?" He instantly asked, following her down the hall.  
  
"Well, it'll be more Scorpius' gift, but I'd say she'd enjoy the end result." Astoria giggled.  
  
Draco gently reached for her and pulled his wife to him. "Say, I just found out my parents sleep with other people." Draco whispered.  
  
"No!" She gasped with amusement. "You're fibbing!"  
  
"It's true!" He insisted. "And do you know why? So they can show each other _'things'_ they have learned from it!"  
  
"Sounds interesting..." his wife contemplated it. "Maybe we can try it."  
  
"What?!" He hissed. "It's wrong on so many levels!"  
  
"Yes, well if you heard you parents cries of passion, you wouldn't think so." She winked before continue her search for their new family member.  
  
Merlin, he needed a drink. His whole family were sex addicts. Not like he didn't like sex, but it seemed like they _lived_ for it.  
  
The lounge contained the closest liquor bar to him. Ordinarily, he would have called his house elf, Nibs, to serve him, but he knew most of the house elves were getting dinner ready, and it would be a grand one because of Grace's arrival.  
  
He stopped short when he seen her in the den, sitting at the bar with a bottle of applerum, drinking straight from it. He quickly told himself to keep his eyes above her neck after seeing the attire she wore. No doubt, Scorpius' choosing. At least she wasn't in the nude like he was.  
  
"Are you going to drink all of that?" He asked, sitting on a stool next to her.  
  
"Probably." She answered, taking another drink. "This way, I can fuck him and get it over with." she muttered.  
  
Draco about gasped. Grace hardly used such foul language.  
  
"That won't work." He simply told her, snatching the bottle from her.  
  
"It will make me forget about it."  
  
"Do you plan on drinking all your life? Because the desire doesn't go away. And if you deprive your mind from the passion it needs, it will only thrive stronger."  
  
"I am completely fucked then." She summarized.  
  
Draco chuckled at her lack of censorship, most likely due to her drinking. "Pretty much. Submission is the only way to your happiness."  
  
" _That's_ not about to happen!"  
  
"Well, just as a warning, no one has been able to fight the lust for long. If you feel the need, Scorpius is waiting for you in his library." Draco informed her. "In the nude." He added in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

_'In the nude.'_ the perverted voice repeated Draco's statement in her head.

Now all she did was picture Scorpius with no clothes on and her hands exploring his lean, sexy body. Those thoughts only increased her feeling of helplessness. Her body was desperately begging for attention and she refused to permit it.

Dove closed her eyes tightly. She was having major difficulties ignoring the ache between her legs. The ache literally was pulsing through her entire body and she was sure it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge. Maybe even a simple stroke along her back in the right place. Or a caress to her neck.

Or the simple knowledge of a naked Scorpius waiting for her. The thought of him kissing her until the pain went away.

_Waiting for her._

_'You can smell him.'_ The voice whispered to her.

 _Could she really?_ Dove sat up straighter in the stool and took a sniff. _Yes..._ She could smell him. She shuddered at the thought. Maybe she _was_ some sort of animal in heat.

 _"Your body will lust for him. A lust so powerful it could cause your mind to go insane."_ Professor Snape's words came into her head.

She was _craving_ Scorpius. Dove had never been addicted to anything- until now. All she could think was him. His cool, patronizing voice. His short, soft, nearly white, blond hair. His stone cold, blue eyes. Those soft, skilled lips of his.

She even craved his sneer. As long as it was for _her_ , she didn't care what it was, she wanted it. She wanted him.

 _And now he was waiting for her._ She thought eagerly.

_'Go to him.'_

_No...!_ She didn't _really_ want him. It was all fake! Like she had took a lust potion. It wasn't real love. It wasn't even real lust. She was cursed to have these feelings toward him. For him.

She was on the brink of screaming now. The thought of him made her body jump with ecstasy, and the feeling was unbearable. She needed a release. She needed her fix. Just like a druggie. She was an addict.

Dove wiped her forehead and jumped off of the stool, clamping her legs together in an effort to stop her throbbing sex that demanded attention. Her whole body was wet. With sweat, with tears from pressure and frustration, and other... substances. She felt the tickle of a warm liquid trail down her inner thigh. That alone made her even more excited.

 _'Tell him to take you.'_ The voice whispered seductively. _'Tell him to fuck you.'_

Dove shook her head in refusal. "Never." she squeaked.

She whimpered. It was too much! She hurried into the bathroom off of the luxurious lounge and locked herself in it. She peered at her reflection in the mirror. She looked as messy as she felt. Her face was red and clammy, eyes swollen from crying.

Dove jumped again as the stream of wet inched its way further down her leg. She sat on the toilet and grabbed some wiping paper to clean herself up.

 _'Don't.'_ the voice ordered.

 _I can't walk around dripping like some slut!_ She argued with the voice. She began wiping off the wet of her sex of her leg, growing even more excited as she got closer to the area where it all came from.

 _'He said not to touch it...'_ the voice reminded her.

Dove was only trying to clean up. That's all. Just one good, hard swipe, and she'll be done. That's what she thought anyway. One stroke against her throbbing sex was all that it took. All it took to forget about Scorpius' order. The voice told her to stop. Screamed at her even. But Dove was lost in a moment of pleasure as she circled her fingers around her imploring bud.

It took no time before she was panting with relief, breathing heavily as she climaxed. Dove had to bite her lip to keep from screaming out.

 _'You'll be sorry!'_ The voice hissed. _'You'll be so sorry!'_

At that moment, Dove didn't care. She felt so much better. Besides, Scorpius would never find out. She was locked away in the privacy of a bathroom.

It felt like ages before she was able to remove all the organism fluids from her surface. She could never remember being so wet before. In fact, it was actually one of the best orgasms she's ever had.

She finally exited the bathroom and sat back at the bar.

"Enjoy yourself?" His voice sneered behind her.

Dove jumped before turning around to see Scorpius standing at the doorway with his arms crossed along his chest. He wore a scowl, his eyes flaring with anger. And he was still naked.

 _'Told you you'd be sorry.'_ the voice boasted

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dove's voice was layered with guilt.

She watched his jaw clench. "Lie to me again, Dove." He dared with a growl. "Really, do it." She swallowed hard as he stalked toward her. Dove coward as he snatched a handful of her hair and yanked her off the stool. He pulled her to him, wrapping an arm around her throat. She felt his angry breathing against his ear.

"I believe I did forbid you from touching yourself."  He sneered coolly. "I recall telling you to come to me when you were ready, but you have issues with listening, don't you?"

Dove emotions couldn't quite decide on being fearful or excited. A part of her mind was afraid because he was angry with her, but the perverted part was so enjoying the feel of his body against her. She didn't speak though. All parts of her knew better than to do that. There was nothing she could say in her defense that would help her case.

He pulled her hair hard, causing her to whimper, fear finally taking over. "You do not get to do anything unless I permit it!" He hissed. "Do you understand?"

"Y-es." She whispered shakily.

"I'll have to punish you for this." He told her. "So you know not to do this again." Her knickers disappeared after that.

"Please, I won't!"

"You won't." He agreed and lifted her onto the bar table, sitting her in front of him. He held out his hand to her, taking his wand out with the other. "Your hand." He ordered.

"What are you going to do?" She asked warily, tucking both her hands behind her back.

He back handed her. The sting brought tears into her eyes.

"Do as I say, Dovey." He told her with a fake sweet voice. "Now give me your hand."

Dove brought her hands forward, setting one onto his. "That's much better." He purred before swiping her hand with his wand and turning it over to repeat the movement on her palm. He put his wand back away, and leaned in to kiss her neck, sending a new heat of arousal through her. "I would definitely refrain from touching yourself again." He said smugly. He took the hand he spelled and tucked it under her skirt so she could touch herself.

"No..." she tried pulling away.

"Don't you want to see what happens?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"What matters is what I want." He sneered. "And I want you to know."

"Please!"

"Shut up!" He commanded. "Now spread your legs." He said when she clamped her mouth closed with fright.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't expose herself to him willingly. It was wrong. It was disgusting, and she knew something bad was going to happen.

He yanked her off the bar and herded her to a close by sofa, sitting down first and bringing her with him onto his lap, her back to him. She started fighting him until one of his hands gripped her throat, blocking her airway. "Calm down, little Dove." He said gently against her shoulder before kissing it. He pinned her legs apart with his, and guided her hand to her exposed area. She could feel his hard penis standing between her butt cheeks, the tip of it poking out.

_'Lick it.'_

Dove closed her eyes to hopefully shut out the image of his cock against her. A building want forming inside her.

He released his grip on Dove's neck a bit, allowing her to breathe. She felt her hand against herself then, and Scorpius adjusted it so her fingers could play with herself. "Do it." He ordered, flicking his tongue against her ear.

"No." She whispered, and tried pulling away from him. His grip tightened around her throat again.

"If I hear that word come from you again, I'll cut your tongue out and make you eat it!" He snapped. "Now show me what you did to yourself." He went back to kissing her.

She froze, trying to fight off the waves of pleasures his kissing was doing.

"Why do you bother fighting it?" He asked. "You'll just crack out in the end." He pressed his hand and against hers, and made her fingers move against her eager sex. She shuddered. Why did that have to feel so good? A moment later she felt his fingers brush the hair away from her neck, and his tongue toyed with the mark that told the world she was his.

Her hand that Scorpius left between her legs suddenly cramped and she screamed in pain as it began clawing at her sensitive skin.

"Oh, yeah..." Scorpius stopped his kissing and removed her hand out from between her legs. Dove watched it horror as it uncontrollably continued to try clawing her. "I almost forgot about that." He chuckled, as he struggled with it. He brought her hand up to his lips, simply kissed it, and instantly, she could control her hand again.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded unable to take her eyes off it. She winced, her sex burned like fire.

"Well, that's what will happen if you touch yourself again."

"I'll attack myself?!" She gasped with disbelief.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" He asked excitedly.

She suddenly wasn't in the mood now that she was in a hot pain, she wondered if she actually damaged anything down there. "Let me go."

"I don't take orders from you." He thrust his hips against her, pushing the tip of him against the surface of her wet hole. "And since you have gotten your release, it's time for mine."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Her flesh was still sore from when he raped her last time, and she wasn't willing to go through that whole thing again.

_'Give your master what he wants.'_

"Shut up!" She demanded angrily to the voice out loud.

Scorpius chuckled through a kiss on her cheek. "You may fight yourself, but you won't fight me, Love." He said. "Now I want you to grab my cock and push it inside you." With that statement he took her hand and placed onto him. She felt the tip throb against her in a reaction to her touch. Dove immediately retracted her hand.

"No." He replaced her hand. "Do what I said. Do it now."

 _'Do it now.'_ The voice echoed.

Dove's eyes welled. "Please don't make me, Scorp."

He growled unhappily. "Have it your way then!" Scorpius tugged her by the hair, and rammed into her sensitive cunt. She screamed in pain; her hole still not accustomed to such a gesture. It was less painful than the last. She felt more bruising than the stinging she had the night he took her virginity.

"At least your wet this time." He said through a moan. He was enjoying thrusting into her like a savage beast. She screamed at him to stop. Pleaded and even tried fighting him, but he held her firmly in place.

_'Just surrender and you'll feel so much better. His cock is perfect. So perfect.'_

"It fits just right, Love." He said, nearly echoing her thoughts.

His hands unbuttoned her shirt and her breasts bounced out for him, dancing to his rhythm of movement. When his hands cupped her breasts, a fire of pleasure shocked through her, and it increased as he rolled her hard nipples between his fingers.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you?" He murmured.

_'Yes! Yes, you do!'_

_God, his voice was so sexy!_ She closed her eyes, smiling to herself, stuck in a time of fantasy. At this moment, nothing was denying her of this. It felt too nice. Even the pain of her sex had seemed to had disappeared in the crimes of her passion.

"Your cunt is sprewing all over me, it's so fucking sweet!" His hands pinched her harder as he was growing near his climax. She moaned, relishing his harsh play.

"You're so hot, Love Dove." He grunted, sounding very much in pain. "So hot." He bit her neck then, causing her to yelp out.

_'Kiss him. He wants it!'_

With desperation, she found his lips, and neither took any time to savage each others mouths. _He tasted like... cherry._ That's what she had decided. And she loved it. She loved how his tongue tickled the roof of her mouth, and she loved the feeling of his lips curling in a smile. Almost gloating. Like he had won a game.

Her rational side of mind came back just as he gushed deep into her. He slowly thrusted with small grunts of bliss.

She pulled her lips from him and looked at his spent face. He was smirking. Boasting. She looked away, ashamed to have lost her control. Tears stung her eyes.

"Don't think like that, Love Dove. We're lovers now, you're supposed to lust for me." He then released her legs and she had trouble moving them. They were sore from being in such a position so long.

"Not so fast." He snatched her wrist so she couldn't walk away from him. "I'm not finished yet." He glanced at his still hard cock that shined with wetness. Both from her fluids and his. He pulled her to him and pushed her down onto the sofa, getting on top of her. "You still need to have my son."

"Please, once is enough!" She whimpered.

_'Tell that to his cock. It still wants you.'_

He ignored her pleas, and brushed his fingers along her leg, making her shudder with apprehension. "You like it." He told her, before spreading her legs.

"I don't want to!" She shouted, grabbing a hold of his own hair and trying to throw him off her.

"Ow!" he spat. "Fuck!"

"How does it feel, you bastard?!"

He summoned his wand, sending her hands above her head with an invisible force, and sticking them in place. "You won't be needing those this time anyway." He sneered. Then he took a nipple of hers into his mouth and bit down hard. Dove screamed from the pain. He rolled it between his teeth to make her scream louder, only when he tasted blood did he stop.

"Now then." He said pleasantly, once her screams had ceased and her chest was heaving up and down from heavy breathing. She knew better than to say anything.

He teased her with his cock, purposely making her excited for him. He slapped it a few times before Dove thrust her hips at him. "Good, little Love Dove." He purred, rubbing his head against her hot, wet surface, stroking it at the same time. His own hole was sticky with need.

 _'Please tell him!'_ The voice begged. _'Tell him you're ready!'_

She wanted to kiss his grinning lips. Even if they were evil. Those lips belonged to her, and she wanted them to kiss her. To ravish her. To send her into a whole new world. She bucked up at him, moaning; wordlessly pleading him to fuck her.

He chuckled amusingly, before getting himself into position, their bare chests touching and her nipples ached with desire at the feel of him. He then gently, oh, so gently entered into her.

_'Yes! That's it. Oh, yes!'_

Instantly, her juices flooded around him, inviting his cock with open doors. It didn't hurt her at all this time. Her eyes met his which were locked onto her face. They bore into her with passion. Perhaps even love.

_'Touch him.'_

Dove frowned in frustration. She wanted to touch him, but her hands were stuck.

"What's wrong, Love?" He asked.

"My hands...Please." she moaned, thrusting against him as their bodies worked as one. A split second later, she felt her hands release, and she spared no time to run her hands along his slightly, hairy chest.

He sent his seed into her a second time, and claimed her mouth with his. They kissed for several minutes before he got up off her.

"Dubsey." He called for the House Elf, standing above his worn out wife.

Dubsey cracked in and bowed. "Sir."

"Get her bath ready. Dinner will be ready in forty five minutes."

"Yes, sir." POP!

"Wash up, Dove." He kissed her forehead before walking out of the lounge.

_'Doesn't he have a sexy ass?'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Why did you allow that to happen?_ She asked herself, holding her head in her hands.

 _'Because you wanted it.'_ The voice replied. _'You needed it.'_

She had to admit; she did feel much better, but she just let Scorpius manipulate her body. She let him win. How could she face him after that? He'll definitely rub it in any chance he got.

_'Is it really that bad?'_

_Well..._

She had liked his teasing back in their school days. It wasn't the same now though, it was more... cruel. Scorpius was a jerk now. He teased to be a prick; to make fun of people. They weren't just harmless jokes anymore.

 

"Mistress, your bath water is ready." Dubsey announced making her jump at the sudden noise.

"Thanks." Dove acknowledged. She tried remembering the way to Scorpius' room- their room actually. She shuddered at that thought. Dove had shared a room with him for over a week at Hogwarts recently, and spent a few nights with him when she was a teenager, but this was different. This new room was the room they would share now that they were married.

 

_Married..._

It was finally sinking in. Before it was just a word, now it was hitting her like she had just walked into a wall. She was married. Married to Scorpius Malfoy.

She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. How was she supposed to deal with this? After she had broken up with him, she had never met someone who could replace him. It wasn't like she was saving herself for Scorpius (like he had jeered at her nearly two weeks ago), but the break up was hard on her and she hadn't been in the mood to date new guys. Besides, once she had broken up with him, he had spent all of his time on the Wizard's Force. So she had been just as busy trying to keep people on the appropriate side of the war. Dove knew he could easily persuade people.

And if he couldn't do it with charms or bribes, he'd do it with threats. Dove recalled one little girl that nearly died from his crutio curse. Her parents (even after his torturing of the girl) still had refused to join his side.

 

She summoned up a tissue to wipe her wet eyes. He was such a monster!

 _'Don't think of him that way!'_ The voice scolded her. _'He's your husband.'_

 

"Fuck you!" She spat.

" _Excuse_ me?"

The new voice startled her. She looked up to see Lucius standing just outside of a door in the hall ahead of her. An eyebrow was raised.

"Uh..." she was speechless. Did she really just curse out loud? In front of Mr. Malfoy?

He was still waiting for an explanation. "I didn't mean you, sir." She laughed nervously.

"No one else is here." He drawled.

"I'm... going crazy." She admitted quietly. "I am hearing voices."

"It's just one voice, Grace." He informed. "One you should listen to."

"Why?"

The strict wizard tilted his head. "Unless you like pain. Or..." he smirked. "Making Scorpius annoyed."

"Where is the voice coming from?" she asked. "Is it really mine?"

"It's a combination between the thoughts and desires of both you and Scorpius. I must say, it is immensely useful to fullfill your motives- if you actually listen to it." He twisted the doorknob of the door he stood at and pushed it inward. "Dinner will be served in twenty minutes." He told her. "And you're in the wrong wing." He smirked before stepping into the room.

That's where Scorpius got his sense of humor. He hadn't even pointed her in the right direction!

 

Dove sighed. "Dubsey." Her house elf appeared in front of her. "Please show me the way to Scorpius' room."

"It is Mistress' room also." Dubsey corrected before leading the way.

Well, she didn't feel too comfortable calling it _her_ room. Nothing was hers anymore.

_'Scorpius is yours.'_

Dove grit her teeth. She was sick of that voice already.

"This is the room, Mistress." Dubsey stopped her at an open door. "Call Dubsey if you need anything else." She bowed before departing.

"Ah, there you are!" Astoria exclaimed upon Dove's appearance. Her Mother-in-law crossed the room and embraced her into a hug. "Welcome, little Dove." She whispered. "I do apologize that I didn't get to say it until now."

 

"Thanks..." Dove said politely, though she couldn't match the woman's enthusiasm.

"I got you a welcoming gift." Astoria held out a green box to her. "It will bring you many years of joy."

"Thank you." Inside the box was a silver necklace with emerald gemstones. "I take it this is no ordinary necklace?"

 

Astoria giggled. "Not at all." She said with fake innocence.

"What does it do?"

"You'll find out." She replied mysteriously. "Now, hurry! You need to get ready for the feast." She pushed Dove by the shoulders into the bathroom off the room.

 

"Wait!" Dove stopped suddenly.

"What's the hold up?" Astoria asked, looking concerned.

"Um..." _How was she to ask this properly?_ "Scorpius kind of cursed my hand so I can't... pleasure myself. How am I supposed to clean myself?"

"He only cursed one hand?"

Dove nodded.

"Just clean with the other one then." Astoria said like it was the most obvious answer. "And, I would suggest that if you start to feel anything at all, to immediately stop and call my son to assist you." She winked before leaving Dove alone to her bath.

Five minutes later, Dove was relaxed in the comforting bath tub. The water was at the perfect temperature, which probably meant it had been charmed. It felt so nice against her sore muscles. She closed her eyes, sighing.

Someone cleared their throat.

Dove hurriedly snatched a nearby towel to cover her naked breasts. Scorpius leaned up against the doorway, looking and smelling clean. His damp hair combed back.

 

"There will be plenty of time to relax, you need to get out of there now. Dinner is about ready." He walked to her, offering his hand to help her out of the tub.

"I don't need your help." She hastily stood up, pushing against his hand and slipping backward. Scorpius lunged for her, catching her arm and pulling her to him before she could fall.

"Say that again." He teased dryly.

"Shut it!" She muttered and held onto his dress robes for stability to step out of the tub.

 

"You smell good." He commented, handing her a dry towel.

"Could you give me some privacy, please?" Dove asked impatiently.

 

"No such thing exists with a married couple, Dove." He drawled.

Dove sighed as she began drying herself off.

"Allow me." He said, taking the towel from her when it came down to drying off her sex.

"I am not a child, Scorpius!" She hissed.

"I know that, Dovey." He grinned at her. "Boy, do I know that." He growled seductively, before lightly kissing her lips.

She pulled from him. "We don't have time." She said, relieved to have a valid excuse to refuse him.

"Unfortunately." He scowled.

 

"Can I wear something more formal?" She asked.

"Sure. How about something to match the necklace Mother gave you?" He flicked his wand and Dove was instantly wearing a lengthy silver dress with long sleeves. "It's a pity to cover up your breasts, but I don't want to excite Grandfather."

"Your grandfather wouldn't really get aroused by me, would he?"

Scorpius scoffed but didn't respond. He sprayed her with a feminine fragrance, before she cast a quick spell that she had learned from Aunt Hermione to tie up her hair.

 

"You look perfect." Scorpius kissed her bare neck.

She stiffened to his touch, ready to fight of the urge of her lust for him. Nothing came though.

"Scorpius...?"

"Yes?" His tongue was leaving a wet trail.

 

"Not that I care... but how come your kissing isn't driving me insane like it did an hour ago?"

Scorpius lifted his head to look at her. She could swear that she saw disappointment in his eyes. He then shrugged. "Maybe you're satisfied right now." He took her hand. "Come. We best get down stairs. Grandfather will surely disapprove if we are late."

 


	7. Chapter 7

"A toast to our newest Lady of the house." Grandfather lifted his glass with everyone following suit.   
  
Scorpius glanced at his wife, who appeared uncomfortable with the attention. He hid a smirk behind his glass as he took a drink of his dinner wine.  
  
"Is the food satisfactory, dear?" Grandmother asked.  
  
"It's..." Dove's voice squeaked before she cleared her throat. "Perfect, thank you."  
  
He was turned on quickly by her meekness. Scorpius refrained from shifting in his chair. His little Dove will have to fix his problem after dinner. After all, it was her fault for looking so adorably sexy.  
  
"The necklace looks just spactacular on you, Dove." Mother grinned over the rim of her glass. Scorpius knew his mother was hiding something about the jewelry she had given to his wife, but he didn't care as long as he got what he wanted; An obedient Dove, and at least three children from her. Preferably boys, but as long as she gave him one son, he'd be happy enough. Malfoys hardly had more than one son anyway.  
  
Her genetics proved she came from a line of fertility, so three children should be no problem to get from her. The thought of the activity needed to make this happen made him even more aroused, as he thought about her naked body beneath him.  
  
He sat next to her, with his parents across from them, and his grandparents were at the head of the long, oversized table that was completely filled with delectable dishes.  
  
Mother and Grandmother spoke about the peacocks that they so cherished. They eyed Father once they mentioned seeing a beast attack one this morning.  
  
Father rolled his eyes. "You got wands, you know!" Father liked living a more modernize style, where women could take care of themselves without the constant need of a man. Scorpius was more old fashioned though, where men made all the decisions, and their wives obeyed them.  
  
"Son, do remember what I said earlier." Grandfather spoke up, after swallowing a bite of his meal.  
  
Father sighed knowingly. "I will hunt it tomorrow morning. Maybe you can help, Scorpius?"  
  
"Hmm?" Scorpius had been too busy reminancing in Dove's fragrance. He could smell her scent even over her mask of perfume. He set his hand on himself, and pulled his robes from his growing member. He was thankful for his strong discipline, otherwise he'd be taking his wife right here, in front of his family.  
  
THAT was an erotic thought too.  
  
"Join me for some hunting tomorrow morning?"  
  
Scorpius grinned and took Dove's immobile hand into his. She pretended to ignore his touch, but he knew better, her palm moistened instantly.  
  
"Sorry, Father, I will be a bit preoccupied."  
  
"Now, Scorpius, we couldn't help overhearing earlier this afternoon. I would had thought both you and your wife would be too sore by tomorrow morning." Grandfather's eyes flashed amusingly, and Scorpius returned the look. His grandfather and him got along so well.  
  
"Oh, but we have just begun." Scorpius said, dryly. "Haven't we, Love Dove?"  
  
Other than the blush of color spreading to her face, Dove didn't respond, she picked at the food on her plate, her hand still holding his.  
  
Grandmother cleared her throat, making it known that she was not interested in the topic going further "This is an inappropriate subject for the dinner table." Grandmother said stiffly after looking at Dove.  
  
"Moving on." Father agreed.  
  
They were no fun. No fun at all. Conversation was dull for the rest of the meal after that, so he spent his time on the thought of Dove's delicate hand around him, stroking his erection to an eruption.  
  
When she was finished eating, Dove stood from the table. Scorpius quickly stopped her. "Sit back down." He pulled her back into her seat. "I haven't excused you."  
  
She glared at him. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he saw flames of fire in her eyes. James got that look too. It only made Scorpius enjoy her anger even more.  
  
"Excuse me then." She told him through grit teeth.  
  
"When I am through, I will. Unless I permit it, you may not leave the table until I am done."  
  
He got curious looks from his family, and he rewarded them with a smug grin. Surely, they must know the whole point in this?  
  
"Scorpius I am not going to WAIT for you to finish, that's extremely sexist, and I won't do it." She went to get up again before Scorpius pulled her back down. "Stop that! I am serious!" She hissed. "I'd like to use the loo!"  
  
"You heard what I said, Dovey." He warned darkly, sending her a look that he knew frightened her. He was pleased when she leaned back in her chair, not willing to argue any further. "Good, little Dove." He said sweetly, just to belittle her further.  
  
The others excused themselves quickly, to allow the Scorpius his much wanted privacy. Scorpius took extra slow in eating his lemon tart, just to piss her off more. Maybe if she got too feisty he could lash out at her. That only made him even more horny, because she feared him when he did that, and when she feared him, she did exactly what he said with no arguments. She complied to him like a trained slave then.  
  
"Can I stand now?" She asked mockingly when he set his fork down onto his empty plate.  
  
"You may. Go to my library when you are finished. Hurry now."  
  
He called the House elves to clean up the mess left behind then made his way to his library. He thought about undressing himself, but he came up with a better idea. Dove was still so modest, he planned on breaking that from her. One day, she would approaching him willingly. That day may not be far.  
  
He cupped his hand over himself, groaning with need. It seemed like she was taking forever to present herself. She needed to hurry up, he had needs. She had a job to do.  
  
He paced the room in frustration for ten minutes further until he could no longer go another second.  
  
"Dubsey."  
  
"Yes, sir?" The House Elf bowed.  
  
"Find your mistress and report her location to me."  
  
"Dubsey will, sir."  
  
If only Dove would be as obedient as Dubsey.  
  
'Oh, she will.' The voice purred to him. 'She will.'   
  
Scorpius grinned evilly. Indeed, she will.


	8. Chapter 8

Dove was wandering Manor in a frenzy, looking for a place to hide. She had her wand drawn out, though she knew it would be useless to him.  
  
She should have listened to the voice, but something was strange now, and she felt she didn't have to. It tried saying dirty things to make Dove think about Scorpius like earlier that day, but it wasn't working this time.  
  
At dinner, she just wanted to get away from the Malfoys. She had felt their eyes staring at her, making her feel like she was some raw meat in the center of a pack of wolves.   
  
When Scorpius had grabbed her hand, the voice started its play up again, leaving Dove sick to her stomach.  
  
 _'You will serve him after dinner.'_ It had said. _'You will please your husband.'_  
  
She had glanced at him at the right moment to watch him adjust his member. She could hear the impatience in him breathing.  
  
He was ready for her again. At that moment, she thought she could make a fast get away, perhaps make an excuse that she was sick once she went to the loo. He had stopped her though, then came up with that bullshit rule that she couldn't leave until he was finished. Did he actually believe she was going to do that? Then 'evil' Scorpius came out long enough to give her a sneer of warning. Dove couldn't do anything after that, so she momentarily 'played' his degrading game.  
  
 _'Don't hide from your Master.'_ The voice was currently saying.  
  
 _He's not my master!_ She screamed into her head. _He's not!_ He may be her husband by some forced marriage, but she was not a slave to him.  
 _  
'That's what you think. You will submit to him when he comes for you. You will serve your Master.'_  
  
Was there anyway to turn that bloody voice off? Did she have to listen to that for the rest of her life? It was driving her mad!  
  
She found an unused closet in the unused wing. Everthing was dark here, since it was deserted. She had to use her wand to see, but Dove was sure Scorpius would give up before he found her here.  
  
A sudden crack made Dove tumble backward, nearly falling to the ground. She held out her wand with a shaking hand.  
  
"Dubsey is here to say that Mistress' Master is looking for Mistress." The house elf said behind her.  
  
A wave of relief rushed through Dove until the words sank in.  
  
"I order you not to tell him where I am." Dove said breathless from fear.  
  
Dubsey shook her head sadly. "Mistress Grace is my Mistress now, but Master Scorpius orders trump Dubsey's Mistress'."  
  
"No!" Dove screamed. "But you're mine! Please don't say nothing!" She pleaded frantically.  
  
Dubsey bowed. "Dubsey must, ma'am. Dubsey is sorry." Then she was gone with a pop.  
  
Dove ran out of the closet, looking for a different room quick enough. Something clanked near her.  
  
 _'Don't run from him.'_  
  
She looked behind her, expecting him to be there. She couldn't see anything in the blackness.   
  
Another clank. With the dim of her wand, Dove saw what it was this time. Chains... she was being attacked with the binding jinx. Dove halted, turned around and aimed her wand. Something was 'whomping' toward her at a high speed, she seen it just in time to cast a counter curse at the bundle of chains that would have wrapped around her neck if she hadn't had her wand. Dove's red orb absorbed the chain in midair, sending it to Merlin knew where.  
  
She saw a light appear up ahead then, one as dim as hers.  
  
 _Scorpius._  
  
 _'Surrender to him now.'_ The voice hissed. _'Surrender now, and he will have mercy.'_  
  
The two paused, looking at each other in a staring match, neither moving, both waiting for the other to do something. Scorpius' was amused, Dove could tell. His eyes were shining with excitement, possibly thinking he had this already won. Dove just wanted to get away. She wanted to be left alone.   
  
He pointed his wand. "Ladies first, darling." He taunted her.  
  
Dove's wand blurred from her heavy shaking. Deep down, she knew she couldn't win. She wasn't even sure why she hid like she had. Why she didn't just do as he had said. He always won, why would this time be any different?  
 _  
'Bow and he will forgive you.'_  
  
 _Bow?! Like a house elf?_  
  
 _'Like a slave. Do it!'_  
  
"Fuck you, Scorpius!" Dove shouted. " _Stupif-_ " she paused as five snakes appeared and started slithering toward her in eerie patterns.  
  
"Dovey, they're going to get you." His teasing whisper echoed through the hall.  
  
" _Eliminatio!_ " She struck one of the snakes to make it disappear. She screamed when her spell hit, making the snake duplicate right before her eyes. There were now seven snakes coming for her. She turned and began running, shooting other hexes at the chasing snakes, but every time one of her spells hit, the snake would spilt itself into three. Now she had so many chasing her, she didn't know how many there actually were. Scorpius' laughter traveled to her as he followed right behind them.  
  
She shreiked she she saw eyes up ahead. Red eyes glowly creepily at her. They moved back and forth to the width of the corridor, dancing in the darkness. Dove shot an orb of light to see what it was. She wished she hadn't. The sight of the hairy legs brought her pulse up, but it was no where near as frightening as the size of the body. It was over two feet around, big and hairy. It was breathing heavily, waiting in anticipation for her to run into the web it had constructed to catch her in.  
  
Dove was trapped. Snakes and Scorpius behind her and a huge, black spider ahead of her. She tried breaking the web with a spell but her spell bounced off of it and sailed right back to her. Dove dodged out of the way, tripping at the same time and rolling three times before she felt the snakes attack.  
  
They coiled themselves around tightly, painfully slowing down her bloodflow. Many wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms to her side. One tightened around her throat, and another around her open, screaming mouth to serve as a gag. She felt its slimy, scaly body against her tongue and lips. Tears began flowing as her screams were now muffled.  
  
"Wasn't that fun?" Scorpius asked above her.   
  
She obviously couldn't answer. The sharp pain from lack of bloodflow was becoming overbearing.  
  
 _Please!_ She begged to him with her eyes. _Please, make it stop!_  
  
"What are you going to do for me?" He asked with a raised brow. "You misbehaved may times tonight, your Master is not happy with you."  
  
She gasped for air, afraid she was going to pass out from the pain. The snakes felt like they were crushing her ribs, cramping them against the sides of her body. It hurt so much to breathe.  
  
"First things first." He lifted her from the ground with a spell and threw her roughly against the wall. The impact wasn't harsh on her, but the snakes hissed with pain. She screamed as the fangs of one sank into the flesh of her wrist.  
  
"Your mouth is absoluetely filthy." Scorpius sneered. " and I heard that that wasn't the first time you cursed in my home today." Scorpius removed the snake that gagged her.   
  
"One bit me!" She screamed with agony.  
  
Scorpius ignored her as he pushed his mouth against hers. She struggled to break from his greedy mouth, crying against him. He snatched her head with both hands, propping it in a better angle for him to control her.   
  
_'Open your lips and let him him.'_ The voice sang to her.   
  
She screamed a refusal against him.  
  
 _'Now.'_ This time it was Scorpius voice in her head. _'Now, Dove.'_ He ordered darkly.  
  
When she still refused, he lifted his head showing her his evil side. "Please." She whispered tearfully.  
  
He slapped her. First on one cheek, then the other. Dove cried at as two more snakes bit her, harder this time. "Stop it!" She screamed, irritating her throat.  
  
Scorpius drove in for another kiss, this time her mouth had been open for him to chase her tongue around, and, as much as she tried preventing hers from meeting his, it was impossible to avoid. His cold tongue sent shivers through her body, making everything pop up and out.   
  
Her nipples poked the snake around them, and surprisingly it disappeared. But she shortly discovered why, Scorpius cupped a breast and roughly squeezed it. His fingers pinched the hard nipple, stretching it out painfully. She wailed against his mouth while struggling to free herself.  
  
"Stop fighting me, Grace!" He growled, making her freeze in terror. "Don't make me hurt you." With his wand, he transfigured one of the snakes into a knife and held it against her throat.  
  
She raised her chin up to escape the sharp blade he touch her with. "Don't." She pleaded hoarsely.  
  
She hissed as he trailed the knife against her, cutting a thin line along her neck. She could feel blood dripping from the cut. "Please, Scorpius!"   
  
He grinned at her and moved his thumb along the bleeding slit. He showed her his thumb. It was covered in red. Dove whimpered as he probed his thumb into her mouth, forcing her to taste her own blood.  
  
"Don't!" She mumbled, turning her head away, fish hooking it in her mouth.  
  
"Suck it!" He commanded, holding the knife against her cheek, poking her with the tip of it. "Do it, or I'll make another cut!"   
  
"Please, don't make me!"  
  
He brought the knife down to her leg, teasing her skin with it before literally stabbing her with it. As hoarse as her voice was, she was still capable of screaming shrillily.  
  
The knife disappeared and his wand was back in his hand, prodding her forehead with it. "Don't you even think about passing out!" He hissed.  
  
She continued screaming as blood gushed from her stab wound. Dove was quickly becoming lightheaded and dizzy, and just as she thought was was going to close her eyes for a nap, the pain went away, and Scorpius spelled her to alertness.  
  
"I can't hold out any longer." He said desperately, setting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. He was rocking against her and she felt his hard cock through their clothing rolling against her stomach.  
  
He snatched her and hurled her over his shoulder before she felt the air suck from her lungs as he disapparted them away. They landed gently in a room- their room.  
  
She fought against him to break free. "There'll be no more of that, Love." He chuckled before smacking her on the ass and throwing her onto the bed. Before she could crawl away, she was bound up onto her knees, with her ankles and feet sticking off the edge.  
  
"Chest down!" He ordered, pushing her down. "And ass up!" His hands reached between her legs and he lifted her ass up to him.  
  
Scorpius set the bottom of her dress up unto her back and removed her knickers. "Stop! Please!" Dove cried.   
  
He smacked her ass again, making her whimper from the hot sting. "Beg me to fuck you, Dove."  
  
Dove pressed her face against the comforter of the bed, she shook her head, spreading the wet from her tears onto the bed. She felt his hands wander her body, stopping at her breasts and her sex to try and arouse her.   
  
"Shit!" He muttered after he checked to see if she was yet dripping for him. "You should have been begging me to fuck you by now!" He shoved a finger deep into her, perhaps thinking the fluid was far inside, but she was as dry as a desert. Dove couldn't help smirking to herself, maybe she had won after all.  
  
His free hand jerked her head up and his other left her sex as he leaned over her to clamp it around her throat. "You haven't won at all, Love." He sneered into her ear. He pressed his erection between her legs, thrusting against her. "No, you will NEVER win." His grip tightened around her throat.   
  
_'Cum for your master.'_ The voice order. _'Cum for him now.'_  
  
Dove wailed out when Scorpius tugged her head up further back toward him, making her neck crack. His tongue began lapping against the mark on her neck.  
  
"This mark is not only good for visuals, Dovey." He muttered against her. "It can bring you pain, or..." he encased a bit of it into his mouth and sucked her skin. She immediently felt something crawl inside her and creep out the hole of her sex.  
  
He snickered once her fluids dripped onto his robes, seeping right through the fabric. She felt his fingers start to explore her and she pulled away from him.  
  
"That's okay, Love Dove, I'm ready to fuck my slave now anyway." He spread her legs more, and stoked himself against her a couple times, smearing his rod with her juice. He giggled gleefully, before thrusting into her. Scorpius grabbed each of her shoulders as leverage and pounded into her, their skin slapped loudly.  
  
"Stop!" Dove screamed into the bed, as she fought against him. That only increased his speed against her, bruising the walls of her vagina. His grip on her shoulders would probably also leave bruises. To spare her anymore pain and suffering she ceased her fighting, crying helplessly like a child the whole while.  
  
He collapsed onto her when he was finished, dripping with sweat, breathing heavily. Dove felt the hot heat of his body on top of her, making made her sick to her stomach.  
  
A house elf cracked behind them then, causing Scorpius to lift up off her. She winced as he pulled himself out of her.   
  
"Dubsey does not wish to interrupt, but Mistress' Grace has guests."


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, there's no need to guess who has come to drop by." Scorpius said as he removed his binding jinx from Dove. "I'm sure you're just dying to see Daddy and the rest of them." He sneered.  
  
He wife whimpered in pain and she scurried off the bed, running to the bathroom, locking herself in.  
  
"Is that a no then?" He frowned at the closed door when he heard no answer. "Dovey?" With a wave of his wand, the door opened. He saw her sitting on the toilet sobbing. She sniffed loudly before blowing her nose.  
  
"Go away." She whispered. "Let me have a moment, damn you." She massaged her sore throat. Scorpius had a feeling she may not be able to speak with her voice at the moment.  
  
"I expect next time you will follow my command?" He asked arrogantly.  
  
She lifted her head to give him a cold look. "If you do not wish for me to hex you, _husband_ , leave me the hell alone!" She raised her wand threateningly.  
  
Scorpius chuckled in amusement. "You can't hex for your life's worth, Love Dove." He then left the bathroom, closing it behind him.  
  
Scorpius washed himself with a spell. He'd send the Potters off and then he needed to speak to his grandfather about this curse. He grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hall. Why wasn't it working? It was just fine before dinner, but now Dove was responding like she did before she was cursed. Which was... NOT at all. He wanted to frighten her into submission, and make her beg for him. If she wasn't hot for him, he wasn't doing his job as her husband.  
  
Scorpius stepped into the foyer with his wand drawn out. He expected a crowd, but not this many. He snickered when he noticed none of their wives or daughters were there.  
  
"Thought the Potters and Weasleys believed in equality?" He sneered to them.  
  
"Where's Dove?" Harry Potter demanded.  
  
"She's... indisposed." Scorpius replied. "If you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows. "Your daughter is real good in bed, Daddy."  
  
"Bastard!" James spat, pointing his wand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Scorpius cockily asked. "Seriously? Hex me? Kill me? Well, say good bye to your baby sister then."  
  
The rest of them -Albus, Ron, Hugo, Teddy, George, and even the old Arthur Weasley- followed suit, pointing their wands at him.  
  
 _Thick heads; the whole lot of them._  
  
"What's going on here?" Grandfather came in and addressed their 'guests' coldly.  
  
Half of the wands went to him, causing the older wizard to lift an eyebrow. "Do you realize that I am unarmed?"  
  
"Do you realize that we don't give a fuck!?" James hissed.   
  
"How sporting of you." Grandfather said slowly.  
  
"Look," Albus spoke up gently. "We just want to talk to her."  
  
"You want to snatch her is what you want to do." Scorpius sneered. "You're thick to think that you can. Besides... didn't she just try to kill you this morning?"  
  
"That wasn't her and you know it!" Harry said.  
  
Scorpius shrugged carelessly. "It was her hand around your son's throat."  
  
"Under your power, Malfoy!" Albus protested. "Now, please let us see her!"  
  
"Come back another time." Scorpius said. "She's not in the mood to see anyone."  
  
"What'd you do to her?" Teddy asked, looking horrified.  
  
"Do you really want to know the exact details?"  
  
"Perhaps Scorpius is right, another time would be best." Lucius spoke up.  
  
"Yes, maybe we can arrange a family picnic." Scorpius suggested sarcastically. "We would all love that dearly."  
  
"We're not leaving without her." Harry said firmly.  
  
"I believe you are." Lucius reached into his robes to pull out his wand, but before he could fully extract it, three crutios were cast onto him. Green shields surrounded both Lucius and Scorpius, several serving plates appeared in front of Lucius. The plates blocked the curses from hitting Lucius while the shields prevented the shattering glass from damaging both wizards.

The uninvited guests ducked, dogded, and casted their own spells to avoid getting hit. Hugo grunted in pain as he eyed a shard sticking out of his forearm. With a couple quick spells he removed it and healed his wound.

  
"How?" Ron squeaked once they had all regained their defense stances.  
  
"You can't attack a Malfoy in their home." Albus reminded him.  
  
"Since when?!" Ron burst out. "We did it in the 2nd war! Remember, Harry?!"  
  
Harry didn't respond, his eyes glaring at Scorpius.  
  
"Well, since then, we have grown wiser, Weasley." Lucius told him. "We felt it was necessary to protect ourselves. It's not against the law to protect ourselves in our own home. You have your own protection for yours. Ours is just much more advanced- as usual."  
  
"And since you are intruding, you could easily end up dead yourself." Scorpius said. "So I would suggest you come back another day."  
  
The men exchanged glances. "We're not leaving without her." Harry insisted.  
  
"You want her to die then?" Lucius asked. "Because that's what will happen if she goes with you."  
  
"I don't want her here. Not with _him_." Harry seethed to Scorpius.  
  
"You have no choice, Potter." Lucius said. "Accept the fact that she must stay with him. _Forever..._ " Grandfather added the last word, purposely to rub it in.  
  
"Mark my words," Ron growled. "We'll find a way."  
  
Scorpius laughed. "An invitation will be sent when we're ready for your return. Until then...Grandfather?"  
  
Lucius swung his wand around his head and a gust of wind picked up their unwelcomed guests and tossed them outside. The door shut in their faces and locked with a loud click.  
  
"How long do you think it will take for them to realize they can not assist her with this?" Grandfather asked as the two made their way to his private lounge.  
  
"Knowing them, never." Scorpius smirked. "All the reason this is more fun for me. Their so desperate and there's not a thing they can do to help her. I positively love it!"  
  
Grandfather poured himself a drink before sitting down.  
  
"Say, Gandfather, would you happen to know why Dove's body isn't responding to my touch?"  
  
"I thought you two were hitting it off well?"  
  
"Something changed after dinner." Scorpius frowned. "I had to use the mark to make her cream."  
  
"Isn't that something..." Lucius grinned before taking a drink.  
  
Scorpius waited patiently for his Grandfather to elaborate, the smirk was frozen on his face and his eyes were gazed over.  
  
"Grandfather?"  
  
"Scorpius, there's only one explanation on why she's not responding to you like you want her to."  
  
"What can I do to change that?"  
  
Grandfather chuckled. "Wait. Wait a while."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I'd say... nine months, grandson. Congratulations, my boy." He lifted his glass as a toast.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

No, Dove didn't want to see any of her family right now. Not while she was in both her current and mental state. Her body ached, burned, and stung all over. While Scorpius had removed the immediate pain before, the pain had come back shortly after he was finished with her.   
  
The stab wound was scabbed over, but there was a big bruise surrounding it, making walking a disaster. Pain shot through her with every step as the muscle moved.  
  
The slit on her throat was barely noticeable, and she could hardly feel anything coming from it. Its crusty scab was ready to flake away.  
  
The snake bites were just as tender as her leg. She had one on her stomach, one on her wrist, and one on her right foot. Any time she moved them, they definitely made sure she knew they were there.  
  
Dove was also sure her ribs were bruised from the snakes constricting around them earlier. It hurt everytime she inhaled.  
  
That was just the beginning of it. Scorpius' rough treatment on her left sores all over. Her most intimate spot was screaming with pain. It was still trying to adjust to the new abuse and his way of play wasn't helping her in the slightest. The pain in that region also made it difficult to walk.   
  
Black and blue fingerprints were scattered around her body from when he had probed, touched, poked, and shoved her.  
  
She looked like a mess.  
  
Dove felt like a mess. She kept asking herself why her body didn't want his touch, why the curse appeared to stop working, at least in that area. He was able to damage her and he received nothing for it. Could she do it to him then? Could she hex him and not get hexed back by the curse?  
  
Oh, but he had been right, she couldn't hex for the life of her. Maybe she could if he pushed her over the edge though.  
  
'And what do you think would happen to you if you attacked your Master?' The voice asked. 'Would you like a repeat of what just happened? Perhaps even more... intimate with the snakes...'  
  
Something horrid flashed in her mind. "No!" She whispered. Not that...!  
  
'You will submit to him then.'   
  
Dove sobbed into her hands. She wanted the pain to go away, she wanted the terrorizing thoughts to stop. She just wanted peace, that's all. Peace.  
  
'Surrender...' the voice echoed.  
  
* * *  
  
Scorpius found her two hours later, huddled up in the bed, the covers over her head. She had fallen asleep through mere exhaustion, allowing a temporary escape from reality. His cheerfully whistling woke her up with a start. She instantly tensed up, her pulse began racing with fear.  
  
He sat down on the bed near her. "You awake, Little Dove?" He asked quietly.  
  
Dove flipped the covers from her head in an answer. She still couldn't talk. All the screaming she had done had literally blown out her voice. Her throat burned everytime she swallowed.   
  
She didn't look at him, instead her eyes narrowed in anger and frustration as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"You still have that dress on?" He asked, curling his fingers under the shoulder strap of it. "Why?"  
  
"I do-n't h-have a ward-robe here." She sputtered painfully in a whisper.  
  
Scorpius laughed. "Well, of course you do!" He practically shouted, making her flinch. "I'll show you it when you're feeling better." He kissed her forehead before manually removing his clothes.  
  
He went under the covers. She whimpered as his arms pressed into her sides. She sucked in a deep breath, and coughed from the pain of her lungs and throat as he pulled her to him.   
  
"Need something for your throat, Love?" He murmured into her ear.  
  
She didn't want anything from him.   
  
He conjured up a potion without the use of his wand. "Here." He pressed it against her chest. "It'll make you feel a little better." His voice actually had a bit of sympathy in it. Fake as it was.  
  
Dove didn't feel like arguing, she wanted to sleep, and if this would set his mind at ease to also goto sleep, then she'd do it.  
  
The taste of the potion was sweet and minty, it smelled nice too. As the warm liquid trinkled down her throat she was instantly relieved of the pain.  
  
"Good night, my Dove." He sighed deeply into her ear and moments later he was breathing with sleep.  
  
She didn't know how long she lay awake in his arms. Dove couldn't relax. Her body shook, and she shivered. One would think she was cold, but she knew better; she was deathly afraid.  
  
What could she do? She tried fighting him. He was just too strong for her. If she fought him at all, he'd torture her, and she wasn't sure she could put up with that much longer. She couldn't allow him to possess her like some item, though...  
  
Slowly and gently she bit her lip as she removed Scorpius arms from around her. She paused, her heart thudding against her chest as he shifted in his sleep, rolling over on his side, with his back to her.  
  
Dove let out the breath she had been holding before easing herself out of bed. She crept around the bed to his side in search for his wand. He always put it on the nightstand, and this time was no different. Her wand had been left behind in the unused wing after she had been attacked, and she was going to fetch it.  
  
She exited the room quietly and slipped inside a closet to a cast a silencing charm before apparating to the unused wing of the Manor.  
  
Dove summoned her wand wordlessly, even though she was sure no one was here. Dove heard a clanking of her wand rolling toward her. "Lumos!" She saw her wand flying at high speed toward her before she caught it.  
  
A crack happened then, Dove covered her mouth to keep silent.   
"Can Dubsey do anything for Mistress?"  
  
"No..." Dove said before swallowing painfully. Her throat still stung.  
  
The house elf gasped. "Is that the Master's wand?" Dubsey pointed. "Oh, Mistress shouldn't have that! Master will be very angry if Master knew!"  
  
"You will not say a word to him about it either, Dubsey!" Dove said sternly, clearing her throat. God, that burned so much. Scorpius had failed to show her where the potions were stored. She could use one to completely heal her ache.  
  
"Dubsey can't do nothing if the Master asks about it." Dubsey wrung her hands.  
  
"He wont find out. Tell me where the Potions are kept."  
  
"If Master didn't tell his Mistress, Mistress probably isn't allowed access." Dubsey scolded.  
  
Dove rolled her eyes. What use was a house elf if it contradicted everything she requested!   
  
"Fine then, retrieve me something that will heal my throat then. The Fixer Elixir."  
  
Dubsey disapparated instantly and returned shortly with the requested potion. "Thank you, Dubsey." Dove said before gulping the healing potion. She felt most of her aches disappear. Whatever was left could be healed with her wand.  
  
"Mistress is welcome."  
  
"Here." Dove held out Scorpius' wand. "Replace this back on his nightstand. Don't wake him."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Dubsey snatched the wand eagerly before disappearing again.  
  
Dove got busy with her wounds. Removing her scabs and sores and feeling much better once she was finished.  
  
She then found a locked bedroom that probably hadn't been used in a while. The decor was outdated with antiques from another century. Pictures of a woman with black long hair that trailed nearly to her heels were everywhere. Dove counted seven of them. She was curious. None of these were with the rest of the portraits in the entrance hall with the rest of the family.  
  
Then she noticed something moving in one of them... A twitch of a hand. This portrait was alive.  
  
Dove backed up to the bed, gaping at it with an open mouth. The black woman looked around, as if expecting someone else to enter. "Who are you?" She didn't sound mad, or annoyed. Perhaps more curious than anything.  
  
"Dove." She answered simply.  
  
The woman began brushing her hair with a hairbrush she equipped out of thin air. "Are you one of my granddaughters?"   
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"So you are wandering where you shouldn't be, then." The portrait hummed in amusement.  
  
"I live here. This wing wasn't listed as forbidden to venture in."  
  
"Oh..." The woman looked her over. "Are you married to one of my grandchildren then? Are you a new wife here?"  
  
Dove looked down to the ground. "Yes." She whispered. "But only by force."  
  
"Interesting... they still do that?" the woman mused.   
  
"It's rare." Dove said quietly.  
  
"What was your former surname?"  
  
"Potter."  
  
A smile crept widely along the woman's face. "You don't say..."  
  
"Yes, the daughter of the boy who lived. Who is positively useless!"  
  
"The boy who what?"  
  
"Lived... you know... Harry Potter."  
  
"I don't know a Harry Potter, sorry."  
  
"Then I don't understand why the name Potter is so interesting to you..."  
  
"Sweet, Dove..." The woman murmured. "It is interesting because my name is Alveua."  
  
Dove wrinkled her face in confusion. "That helps me none at all, ma'am."  
  
"Well, there is a reason I am locked away from the other portraits." Alveua frowned. "They wont tell you, but before I was a Malfoy, I was a Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

"So... you are like my great grandmother then..." meaning Dove and Scorpius were related somehow. Why would that be surprising at all though? Most Pureblood families were linked somehow or another, and her grandfather had been pureblood.  
  
"Whom are you married to?" Alveua asked.  
  
"Scorpius. Draco's son."  
  
"Hmm, I have not seen Draco since he was five or six. It has been a while. He is my..." Alveua paused, wrinkling her forehead in thought. "Tenth great grandson."  
  
"Does that mean you are my eleventh great grandmother?" Dove asked.  
  
"You are more than likely a descendant of my brother, Alwinus. You're a great niece of mine."  
  
"So what are you doing locked away? Why have they hidden you?" Dove asked.  
  
"Ah, the times back in my day were much different than they are now. You see, I was promised to the Malfoy heir before I was even a Hogwarts student. But I fell for a muggleborn instead."  
  
Dove pressed her lips together in disturbance. That probably didn't go over too well, knowing how strict Pureblood families are. The further you went back, the stricter it got.  
  
"I am not sure I want to ask what happened..." Dove told her.  
  
Alveua explained her past to Dove.  
  
Her family, brothel and his family were upset with her blood traitoring love. To make sure this ceased immediately, she had been forced into marrying Meliktur before she was even of age. The age of that back then was fifteen, and she had only been thirteen when she was married.  
  
"Wow..." Dove gasped. "So young."  
  
Naturally, the marriage hadn't stopped the two lovers from meeting secretly. One day, Redulfus was found peeping on her.  
  
Alveua turned from Dove suddenly and started sobbing. "They cut him open... from.. neck to...waist." The woman wailed. "I will never forget it..."  
  
Dove stomach wrenched with sickness. They were really barbaric in those days.  
  
Alveus straightened stiffly, gathering up her dignantly. "My husband died three nights later."  
  
Dove gasped. "You murdered him!?"  
  
Alveus lifted a shoulder carelessly. "Apparently adding the toe of a Goblin to a stew can be deathly to a person with a heart issue. His heart literally exploded in his chest."  
  
"You knew..." Dove was horrified.  
  
"He was a man nearly five times my age. They tend to have issues at that time in their life." Alveus nonchantly said. "That is not the best news though. My husband tried getting me to give him an heir. I gave birth to twins the next year. Both males. Both had brown eyes. Meliktur's eyes were blue. Before anyone could see that, I charmed their eyes to Meliktur's eye color."  
  
Dove was starting to add things up. "Your children... they weren't Malfoys..."  
  
"They were Half Bloods. And not a soul knew about it until today."  
  
"How did you manage to charm their eyes to that color?" Dove asked.  
  
"I had mastered many Transfiguration spells." Alveua said simply. "I was able to transfigure into a Raven before I was even fifteen." At this, the woman's body faded and she reappeared as the black bird, cawing quietly, before turning back to human form. "I chose this to match the house I was sorted in- Ravenclaw."  
  
"Why am I the only one you have told this all to?"  
  
Alveua pointed to the necklace Dove wore. "I assumed you may need some reassurance."  
  
Dove rolled the necklace around her fingers. "My Mother in Law gave this to me."  
  
"Do you know that you are cursed?"  
  
Dove nodded sadly. "The Romeo and Juliet curse." Dove then explained the curse to Alveua, who listened silently. "What's the necklace do?" Dove asked. As far as she had thought, it was just ordinary.  
  
"It brings you great joy during cursed times."  
  
"What kind of joy?"   
  
"It depends on the wearer."  
  
"So it's not a counter curse then?" Dove's heart sunk.  
  
"No..." Alveua said with sympathy. "Most likely not."  
  
"They lock you up in here because you were a blood traitor?"  
  
"After my husband died, the next Malfoy heir took over the Manor and other possessions; including myself. He allowed me to stay here, but only as his mistress."  
  
"Oh my god!" Dove gasped. "No!"  
  
"Of course, I refused, and because of that, I was sent here to live the rest of my days in this room. This wing is where they had kept their servants and prisoners."  
  
Meliktur's brother took Alveua's sons and raised them. The eldest son, Milot, would gain control of everything when he had aged, since everyone believe him to be the rightful Malfoy Heir. After Alveua had died, Milot felt she needed her own place to 'live on'. She was his mother, even if she was a disobedient servant. To ensure her memory would continue on, he charmed the room with powerful spells. Nothing could be removed.  
  
"Obviously, I don't get a lot of visitors. Milot's son strongly believed in blood purity, and continued on with the Malfoy tradition."  
  
Dove still couldn't believe what she just heard. Somewhere over two centuries ago, the Malfoys had muggle blood in them. It had been bred out by now, but still, the news shocked her.  
  
"Would you mind if... I slept in here?" Dove asked gently. "I really can't return to him at the moment."  
  
Alveua tilted her head in approval. "It would be my pleasure, Dove. Did you want to be woken up at a certain time of the morning?"  
  
"Five." Dove answered after a thought. "So I can return before he notices my absence."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Thanks for telling me a bit of your history. I found it facinating; given all I know about the Malfoy family."  
  
"It was just as interesting then as it was now." Alveua smirked.  
  
Dove was able to sleep peacefully after meeting her aunt of many greats. The woman was just portrait, but she was instantly someone special to her, and in a way, the two could relate to each other.  
  
Three hours later, she was woke up by Alveua, and Dove rushed back to Scorpius room soundlessly. The man was still sleeping in the same position as she had left him. It was one thing she could like about Scorpius; when he slept, he slept like the dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Dove never did go back to sleep once she returned to Scorpius' bed. She lay there looking up at the ceiling, although, not really seeing it because of the dark of the morning.   
  
She continued to try and think of a way out of her situation and the marriage to Scorpius, but it all lead back to her having to give up her son to him. If she ever had one anyway. She had already decided that she wouldn't do that.  
  
And Dove couldn't fight him. At least not with the spells she knew. He knew how to counter them all too well. Which made sense; he used to help her with her DADA spells, ensuring her passing grade. He had been such a good Prefect and Head Boy, helping anyone who need it. It didn't even matter what house the person was from, he was there to help.  
  
"Got to set an example, you know." He had said often, flashing his famous grin. "Everyone says I am better than James was."  
  
He had changed so much since then. Where did that Scorpius go? Had she really damaged him that much just by breaking up with him? Had he literally went crazy because of her? It couldn't have been all her though. After all, the reason she broke up with him was because he was showing signs of being evil. He must have just escalated after the breakup. It just couldn't have been all her fault. She refused to believe it.  
  
But if she had stayed with him, she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now. She wouldn't be cursed at least. And maybe she could have reasoned with him. Dove should have tried to help him more than she had. He had scared her though. Dove had witnessed his awful behavior, and she couldn't be with him after he had threatened a Hogwarts student with an unforgivable curse.  
  
James had warned her that he had previously been caught doing this to people. For months, Dove accused her brother of being a jealous jerk, but she had been all wrong. James had only been trying to help her understand Scorpius was changing, and at the same time, he had been manipulating her into believing he was absolutely innocent.  
  
As dawn approached, she watched the beautiful sunlight peek out from the branches of the trees. If only her life could be as glamorus. She wasn't asking for a lot, just to be happy. Dove wasn't a terrible person, she didn't deserve to live like this.  
  
"Didn't you sleep at all?"  
  
She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't felt him stir and wake. He looked at her, his face still puffy from sleep.   
  
"Only three hours." Was her grim reply.  
  
"Did you heal yourself?" Scorpius removed the covers from her, searching for the marks he had left behind.  
  
"Of course I did!" She shrieked, snatching her blanket back from him.  
  
He propped himself up on an elbow and touched his hand to her face. She took a deep breath, gritting her teeth as his thumb ran across her lips.  
  
"Well, I slept perfectly." He murmured. "But you look completely awful, Love."  
  
"I feel it too!" She shoved his hand from her.   
  
"I can fix that, you know." He said smugly.  
  
Dove instantly bolted out of bed. "I'll pass." She straightened the wrinkled dress that she was still wearing before slumping to the bathroom and shutting herself in it.  
  
Minutes later the door opened, Scorpius stepping in, stark naked, eyeballing her with a concerned look. His wand in his hand.  
  
"Don't pretend to care!" She snapped. "I am not in the mood to do anything either, so just go away!"  
  
He shrugged. "I know that. I came in here to make a proposition."  
  
"Last time I accepted one of those from you, you backed out on your part, so I tell you again, GO AWAY!"  
  
His lips formed into a grin. "My, you're a bit on the edge today." He approached her, reaching out to take her into his arms, but she slapped his hands away.  
  
"I told you, I am not up for anything."  
  
'Don't make him angry.'  
  
She squeezed her hands against her ears when she heard that blasted voice. She hadn't heard it since last night and she had been hoping it had finally went away like her desire for Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius gently grabbed Dove's wrists and pried them her the side of her head. He then pulled her to him.  
  
"Stop." She whimpered, close to sobbing. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why couldn't she get a break?  
  
"Just give me one kiss, Dove." He said softly, staring into her eyes. "One kiss, and I won't ask anything more of you today."  
  
"And what if I don't comply?!" She demanded angrily, tears stinging her eyes. "You'll stab me again?!"  
  
"If that's want you want..." he tapped his wand to his hand and an identical knife to the one he had used last night appeared in his palm. It may have even been the same exact one he had used. "Obviously, I didn't make you bleed enough, Love Dove." He sneered, sweetly.  
  
Dove bit her lip nervously, her eyes frozen to the knife, which he twirled in his hand for dramatic affect.  
  
"Dovey," he whispered eerily. "I know exactly where to cut that will make you bleed the most without dying."  
  
She frantically stepped from him, bumping into the toilet with the back of her legs.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, pointing the knife at her. "You wouldn't be trying to get away from your master, would you? That would be a very bad thing to do, Dove."  
  
"Get... t-that... away f-from me." She whispered, her eyes stuck on the sharp point.  
  
He traced it along her neck, terrorizing her with it. A noise escaped her throat and she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the sting of a cut.  
  
Dove screamed as he snagged a handful of her hair at the top of her head and jerked it up toward him.   
  
"Open your eyes." He commanded softly. "Look at me."  
  
She did so, tears spilling out, blurring her vision.  
  
With his hand still holding a handful of Dove's hair, he brought his mouth down on to her, tenderly capturing her bottom lip between his two lips.  
  
'Kiss him!'  
  
No!  
  
Scorpius gave her head a harsh yank, making her scream into his mouth. Her body began to shudder in fear as the blade of the knife poked against her neck.  
  
'Don't disobey him!' The voice ordered darkly.  
  
Dove wailed loudly as Scorpius continued to try to get her to open her mouth to him. He finally gave up with a sigh.  
  
"Alright then, Dovey." He scowled, waving his wand and removing her clothes. "You will wear no clothing until you allow me to kiss you properly."  
  
"Please! Give it back!"  
  
"You only need to let me taste you." He argued. "A simple order really. And It won't last much time at all."  
  
She looked around, sobbing, contemplating and whether she should actually give in or not.  
  
Scorpius chuckled. "You'll probably want to make up your mind quickly, breakfast is nearly ready. Our family will expect us shortly."  
  
"No!" She screamed. Scorpius was going to have her eat breakfast in the nude, in front of the others!  
  
"Oh, yes, Little Dove." His tongue then played with her neck, stopping just briefly at the mark. "I'll join Father in the hunt today, and depending on how good of a little slave you are, I will permit you to a day of whatever you wish to do."  
  
"Must I stay here in the Manor?" she whispered. "Would I be allowed to... go out?"  
  
His tongue stopping playing as he thought a moment before replying. "It may be too soon for you to be allowed that." He said evenly. "But, you can invite one person over if you wish-just one. I am sure you are wise enough to remember the effects of the curse. If you try anything, blood will shed on your hands, Dove. Your hands alone."  
  
"You'll... make me kill them?" She asked horrified.  
  
"In the most brutal way possible." He said seriously, with a nod. "Who do you wish to invite?"  
  
Dove didn't know off the top of her head... Papa came up first, but Papa wouldn't reason easily, and she didn't want to be forced to kill him. She wouldn't bring Lily into such an environment with what she is dealing with right now. Albus probably hated her for nearly killing him. James... he was like talking to a wall. Mother came to mind, but she'd probably get herself into trouble before her departure.  
  
"Dovey?" Scorpius whittled into her thoughts. "Who would you pick?"  
  
"I don't think I am ready to see anyone." She finally decided.  
  
He scowled. "Does my name embarrass you?" He glared darkly at her, making her coward back.  
  
"No..." she whispered, looking away from his evil eyes. "I just don't want one of my family members to do something that would make you angry enough to force me to kill them."   
  
Scorpius lifted her chin so she would look at him. He was smiling. Triumphantly. "You are such a good little Dove." He murmured. "But if not that, what would you like?"  
  
He allowed her to think long and hard. "I want something of my own." She made up her mind. "Something that would make me feel a part of your family."  
  
Scorpius raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Such as?"  
  
"Two rooms." She held up two fingers as emphasism. "One, my own bedroom-"  
  
"Not going to happen, Love."  
  
"-that I can escape to if I need to." She pressed on firmly. "The second, a library."  
  
"Books?" He momentarily forgotten about her first request.  
  
"A grand one too, floor to ceiling, with lounging chairs, a catalog, everything."  
  
"Why books?"  
  
"I need something to focus on, I am going nutty, Scorpius."  
  
"I'll grant you the library, but not the bedroom."  
  
"I should have a private place of solitude!" She argued.  
  
"The library can double as that." He smirked. "Maybe in a couple years, I'll allow you your own bedroom, for now, we will spend as much time as we can together. When the children come, we won't have such blessed time together." He paused, looking at her lips with hunger. "Now, do as I say and kiss me."  
  
Since she really wanted that library, she forced herself to open up to him, letting his ice cold tongue meet hers as he kissed her, dominating every her inch of her mouth. She wrinkled her eyebrows when he moaned, clearly enjoying his moment of victory.  
  
It felt like hours before he finally broke the kiss off. Dove's stomach was churning with sickness. She was taking deep breaths to avoid the threat of bile approaching.  
  
"Was that exciting for you too, Dove?" He asked happily, mistaking her heavy breathing for arousal.  
  
She said nothing, not wishing to making him angry. "Can I... have some clothes... now." She asked shakily, shivering from a sudden chill.  
  
Scorpius dressed them both. "That reminds me, I still need to show you your wardrobe." He took her hand and lead her out of bathroom, out of the bedroom and out into the brightly light hall. Two doors down, they entered another bedroom, and with a flick of his wand, a hole in the waall appeared revealing the biggest closest Dove had ever seen, and inside was an assortment of expensive clothing, shoes, jewelry and assessories.  
  
"All of this is fit to your size, perfectly. Some are even charmed form when you start to swell with child." He walked into the closet, pointing to wall of enchanted things.  
  
"I have never seen so much... stuff!" Dove wasn't into fashion much, but she had to admit, there was a pair of glistening, blue diamond earrings that caught her eye.  
  
"All of this is yours, Love Dove." Scorpius said, smirking at her gaping mouth. "A Malfoy must always be presentable."  
  
The closet was the size of the bedroom. It must had been at least thirty feet in width by forty in length, and every all had stuff hanging or on shelves. She counted hundred pairs of shoes before she gave up, deciding there must be at least three hundred there.  
  
She even had a place to sit so she could groom herself and presumably admire herself in the mirror (as she was sure the previous Lady Malfoy who this room had belonged to did).  
  
Dove wasn't a material girl though, and Scorpius couldn't win her love even with millions worth of attire.  
  
"You like it?" Scorpius asked. He had retreated to the closet's doorway, watching her taking in her new possessions.  
  
"It's... incredible." she answered truthfully. "Though, not really me."  
  
He shrugged. "It will be you soon. You're a Malfoy now. I will see you tonight, Love. I will have Dubsey and the others set your library up. If you want a certain read, just tell her to get it for you."  
  
Dove didn't say a word as she watched him walk away. She found a black dress, and a matching robe that hid her curves. Then she chose a pair of white shoes with red straps, and red gloves. With a quick spell, she tied her hair up into a bun.  
  
There, she didn't look sexy now, just...Professional, or... Almost snobby... She frowned at her reflexion before glancing around the wardrobe.   
  
None of this was her. She realized. She wasn't a Malfoy. She was a Potter, and Potters only dressed this way on special occasions.


	13. Chapter 13

"Good gracious!" Lucius gasped as Dove entered the dining room. It was less magnificent than the one they used the night before. This one they would use for normal dining. The table was smaller and round instead of rectangular, and the plates-while still glorious with their black base color and green flowery print- they weren't the antique ones the had been used with Dove's welcoming dinner.  
  
The breakfast wasn't as great either. It wasn't awful, but in comparison it was plain. Although, there was more food than what would be served at the Potters if she had still been living with her parents. There were two meats-ham, sausage, several flavours of scones, flap jacks with maple syrup, assorted fruits, and quiches.  
  
Narcissa's look also matched Lucius; snobby, disgusted, and unenthused. You'd would have almost thought a Muggle or muggleborn had walked right into their house to dine with them.  
  
Astoria, on the other hand, smirked amusingly, looking much like her son would when he was being satisfied by one of his wicked methods of entertainment.  
  
"Didn't Scorpius tell you how you are supposed to dress in this house?" Lucius asked slowly, his icy eyes scanning her clothing.  
  
Dove looked down at her clothing innocently. Thanks to her Grandmother and Aunt Hermione, she had learned plenty of ways to modify clothing and make something into her own. The black dress she had made into a tunic with a red tie. She wore matching leggings which only went down to her knees, leaving the rest of her bare, except for her feet, which she wore comfortable red trainers.  
  
"She looks like a mudblood." Narcissa said to Lucius, unable to take her eyes off the 'awful' outfit.  
  
Astoria said nothing, instead she started snickering.  
  
"This is not a laughing matter, Astoria." Lucius scolded coldly.  
  
"On the contrary, it is amusing." Astoria then cleared her throat and snatched a scone off the serving plate to butter it. Her eyes still flashed with amusement, but her facial expression was serious.  
  
Dove went to sit at the table, but the chair she was about to sit in disappeared. "You will not eat dressed in that rubbish." Lucius told her lazily.  
  
"Yes, you must be much more glamorous than that, Grace." Narcissa added softly.  
  
"This is glamorous." Doe defended her wear, running a hand down the front of the fabric.  
  
"It's hideous." Lucius muttered. "I am sure Scorpius informed you on how you should dress."  
  
"Yes, he would know, since he streaks around the house any chance he can get." She answered sarcastically, annoyed that he would make fun of her clothing.  
  
Lucius' eyes flickered up from her clothing to her eyes, looking very much like a snake ready to strike. He calmly took a drink of his Pruneberry juice, his eyes still glued to her. "I ought to take you over my knee for your lip." He said lazily.  
  
"You will do no such thing!" Narcissa shook a finger at him.  
  
"Watch me." He drawled, but he remained in his seat, a blank look on his face making Astoria giggle. His eyes shifted to his daughter in law. "Help her change into something acceptable." He ordered darkly.  
  
"It will be my pleasure, Father." Astoria escorted the protesting Dove out of the room.  
  
"I am not wearing any of that!" Dove insisted.  
  
"Sure you will, dear. It's the laws of being a real lady. Your family has the poorest values of them all, with as famous as you are." She was pushing Dove by her shoulders. "You should be setting an example for everyone." She huffed at this. "Worst examples ever."  
  
Dove wiggled from the woman's grasp. "Don't talk about my family like that! They've done a hell of a lot more than all the Malfoys in history!"  
  
Astoria giggled. "All those Gryffindors seemed to have rubbed off on you."  
  
Dove straightened. "I am a Hufflepuff." She said proudly.  
  
The woman's lips slowly formed a wide smile. "Yes, I know." She shoved Dove into the room with her wardrobe. "And one thing great about Hufflepuffs is that most of them are so weak that you can shape them into the person you want to be." Her eyes lit up, and she pointed her wand at Dove, dressing her in a corset, and tightening it to where Dove was cramping from the lack of space she had for expanding her lungs to breathe.  
  
"Hufflepuffs are good people!" Dove said, taking slow breaths.  
  
Astoria's eyes lost their friendliness then. "It's rare for an upperblood to be sorted there. REAL wizards are either brave..." the woman walked around Dove, adjusting her clothing, fitting them for a Malfoy. "Intellegent..." she waved her wand, and Dove's hair was let out of the bun it had been previously in. Her hair flowed against her shoulders. "Most end up in Slytherin though. As we all know." Astoria twirled a strand of Dove's hair around her finger. "Purebloods must have this... thing about us. We're much more ambitious than them all. We WILL always get what we want. That's what makes us better than everyone else."  
  
"Why are you allowing Scorpius to taint your blood then?" Dove asked, feeling dizzy from how tight the corset was. "I'm... not pure..."  
  
"You think we didn't try getting him a pureblood wife?" Astoria snapped. "No one wanted to marry a Malfoy! Not after the Dark Lord's fall. Wizards were sending their daughters out of the country to marry aliens instead!"  
  
Dove winced in fear. Astoria was usually so friendly. She never thought the woman was capable of losing her temper.  
  
"Then you came along..." Astoria grinned. "That day when he invited you to our Christmas Banquet. I knew it then, he had chosen you. He didn't know it then, of course, he just charished you as a friend then. But I knew..." Astoria tapped her chest with a fist. "You aren't perfect for him-no, but you are just enough..." she paused to tuck a strand of loose hair behind Dove's ear. "Perfect enough to give us our name back. Potter and Malfoy unity; who would have ever thought... Do you realize the rivalry dates back to the late 1700s?" She giggled.   
  
Dove nodded, forcing herself to get used to the constricting feeling of her new clothing. A chill ran down her back as she listened to Astoria talk.  
  
"You are the future of Peace, little Dove." Astoria whispered eerily. "You will ensure that our family's name will not end. Wizards will beg us to take their daughters. Pay us even. Just so they can say their grandsons have a mere drop of Potter in them."  
  
"What if I can't have children?" Dove asked shakily. "What if I am also useless at being a woman as I am at everything else? Are the lot of you going to bury me?"  
  
Astoria set her hand on Dove's cheek. "You shouldn't worry so much, dear. You are not as useless as you think you are. Being sorted into Hufflepuff has ruined your self confidence. You have been out performed by all of your siblings, your own talents over looked."  
  
"I don't have any talents..." Dove whispered, looking away from Astoria's kind eyes. It was weird how they could go from night to bright in just a few seconds.  
  
"Yet you can cast a recognizable Patronus. You have talked men and woman from suicide-yes of course I have heard about that, don't look surprised!" She giggled. "There's something else you have the power to do. And ONLY you can do, Little Dove."  
  
Dove couldn't believe her. She was too weak, in mind and ability. She barely passed anything in Hogwarts, especially in performance. "What is it?" She asked harshly, upset to think Astoria was toying with her.  
  
"You will know it when you find out." Astoria said mysteriously. "And..." she paused dramatically to grin at Dove mischievously. "When you DO figure it out, USE it." She turned before laughing and exited the room, finished with her task.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me!?" Dove demanded.  
  
Astoria's hand grabbed at the door jam and she leaned back so her head came into view. "What would be the fun in that?" She winked and then disappeared again, telling Dove to hurry down before breakfast got cold.


	14. Chapter 14

December- Holiday Break, Year 2022  
  
Grace crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. Right now all she could see was red, and all she wanted to do was scream. Scream so loud. Bad language and all. But that wouldn't help her, she knew that. Years of watching her siblings in action when they wanted their way and either got it didn't get it by the methods they had used.  
  
James would be the one to always curse and shout horrible things, thus he would hardly get his way, because people didn't like it when you erupted like a volcano and acted very much like a toddler. Their parents especially didn't go for that.  
  
Lily was smart about it. Arguing her valid points, and able to debate just enough to get what she wanted for most of her life. Grace wasn't that smart.  
  
Albus was much more crafty. He was able to guilt people into getting what he wanted with his cute, 'innocent' play. This especially worked with their mother, who was absolutely blind to this. Albus also was the Potter that was known to strike deals with people. When he was nine, he once offered to their parents his serving of potatoes that night for broccoli if they would allow him an extra cookie at snack time. They had agreed to it.   
  
Grace though, she had her own way. It wasn't as smart at Lily's was, neither was it conniving or deal making like Albus', but she didn't lose her patience at least. She was more controlled than that. She found being reasonable, cool and collected usually helped. This made everyone believe she acted older than she truly was, and the adults would actually side with her most of the time because of it.  
  
"I was invited to a friend's party, and I would like to go." She said calmly.  
  
"And if it were the Longbottoms or the Creevys, I wouldn't be against the idea of you going." Papa said firmly.  
  
"Your judging him only by his name, Papa. How is that even fair?"  
  
"Because it's all an act, Grace, Scorpius is just waiting until the right time to strike." James inputted.  
  
"I don't know." Albus spoke up gently. "I mean, most of the school likes him, and other than his hate for James and I, I can't really see any flaws. Even Lily is changing her mind about him."  
  
"Not helping a bit here, bro." James gave Albus a look. He turned to Papa. "Look, Dad, we're always fighting like you and Mr. Malfoy, who's to say that grease streak isn't trying to lure Grace in and hex her or something just to get back at Albus and I?"  
  
Harry nodded in thought.  
  
"Papa..." Grace unfolded her arms with a sigh. "Scorpius has done NOTHING to me all year. We're just friends. He helps me with things-like he does with anyone else who is struggling in school. He's not like the rest of his family had been back twenty years ago." She looked to the ground, pausing and wiping a tear. "I can relate to him, you know."  
  
"Why?" Papa asked. "You're nothing like him! You don't instigate fights and you don't tease people."  
  
Grace lifted her shoulders in a shrug without looking up. She didn't want to burden him with her thoughts of being a normal young witch who barely had any more magical ability than a muggle. Who was so much different than the rest of the family she was born into. "He's my BEST friend, Papa." She said tearfully. "and I would like to accept his invitation."  
  
Papa sighed, undecided. "I don't know, Grace."  
  
"The Malfoys have changed. You said so yourself. They aren't dark anymore."  
  
"They only changed because they didn't want to be kissed by the dementors." James said.  
  
"With the way Scorpius is, it must be proof of their change, Papa. I promise you, Scorpius won't hurt me." She wanted to tell him that he even saved her from being sexually violated, but that was their secret. She didn't need Papa thinking she couldn't defend herself. As it was, her older siblings and cousins were told to keep an eye on her, if he found out about THAT, she'd never have an ounce of freedom.  
  
"I'll let you go." He finally said.  
  
Grace ran to Papa for a tight hug. "Thanks so much!"  
  
"But only if I also get an invitation." He added grimly.  
  
Grace's excitement washed away. The Malfoys felt the same about the Potters as the Potters felt about them. They'd never invite Harry Potter to their Christmas Banquet.  
  
* * *  
Dove took her wand and loosened the corset after Astoria was long gone. She had no idea why women would willingly put themselves in such a torture device.  
  
She took deep breaths, exercising her cramped lungs. The thought of it made her angry. These 'things' made you a true lady? That was bullshit. Dove didn't need these to tell her she was a lady. She knew she was one already. She was polite, and proper (mostly), and she dressed up when she should. But this was her home now, and if Scorpius could prance around in the nude, why couldn't she wear comfortable fitting clothing?  
  
They wanted her in dresses. That's what it was. They wanted to torture her, and make all her 'woman' parts pop out for him. That's what she believed anyway.   
  
Narcissa's and Astoria's dresses aren't even this 'pronounced'. She thought as she looked herself over in the mirror. And Astoria had even applied makeup. Was this also something Dove was supposed to wear everyday? Because she wouldn't! The only time she wore that rubbish was when she was getting a portrait done, and her mother would hen peck her until she did it.  
  
Besides, Scorpius didn't think she needed makeup. So what was the point in this? She scourgified her face, washing off the junk. She should at least be able to recognize herself.  
  
The dress she wore now was blue with white accents. This was obviously done to please her husband, who wasn't even here to enjoy it anyway. She changed the main colour to black and the secondary one to red. That's the only colours she would wear if she were forced to live here. Black and red. That is one thing her new 'family' would have to accept of her.   
  
By the time she came back down for breakfast, the others had finished, and the table was deserted. She thought it was weird that the house elves hadn't cleared the table off until Dubsey entered the dining room on foot.  
  
"Mistress." she bowed. "Dusbey realizes Mistress Grace has not eaten yet, Dubsey and the other house elves has left breakfast for Mistress. If it is too cold, Dubsey will make new breakfast."  
  
"It's fine, Dubsey." Dove forced a smile and dished her plate.  
  
"Mistress Grace's library is also just about finished." Dubsey rocked on her heels.  
  
"Good, will you show it to me when I am finished?"  
  
Dubsey nodded.  
  
Even cold, the food here was still very delishious. Just as good as Hogwarts even. It must be the elf magic. Mother's cooking was decent, but nothing compared to the perfection that the house elves did.  
  
If she could look at one bright side to living here, it would be that she wouldn't have to put her lack of cooking skills to practice, as she would have had to do when she was living in her apartment by herself.  
  
After breakfast, she told Dubsey she wanted to see Phineas and check on how he was doing. Her companion appeared to like his new life with the peacocks, who had welcomed him into their little flock. Dove and Phineas spent a little time together, she petting him, and he checking her over, seeing if he could heal anything.  
  
"The only thing that is damaged is my heart, Phin, and you can't fix that." She scratched under his chin and he chirped in merriment.  
  
Dubsey then showed her the library the House elves had constructed. It was in Scorpius' wing, at the far back end of it, secluded like she had wanted. Three bedrooms had been renovated for the library. Their walls and pointless furniture removed and twelve foot shelves added with assorted chairs for lounging, and three bay windows that also had a place for her to lay or sit at. It was magnificent, and Dove actually felt a tweak of happiness rise up in her.   
  
"It's beautiful." She told Dubsey.  
  
Dubsey bowed. "There is many books for the Mistress."  
  
"Spells books?"  
  
Dubsey nodded.  
  
"I would like to study ones from Romania."  
  
"Mistress has over a million books here. Including Romanian spell books."  
  
"Thanks a lot, and tell the others that too."  
  
Dubsey bowed. "Dubsey is grateful for Mistress Grace's gratitude."  
  
"I would like to read now." Dove dismissed the house elf.  
  
Dove immediately went to the catalog. It was different than the Muggle one who now used electronics and wireless devices, along with a communication feature called The Internet. The wizard one was made of a podium with a thick blank spell book. You opened the top cover and tapped your wand on the first page then said what you were looking for.  
  
She wandered through the shelves until she found the book with the spell she was interested in learning. She wanted to make something similar to a port key. After scanning the book, she found that what she wanted was called a Home Portal Pad. It was best described as a local port key. When stepped on, you would teleport to the designated room. It only worked if it was assigned to a room under the same location that the door stood in.  
  
She wanted a portal pad to Alveua, that way, if her wand was ever taken away, she'd have easy access to her portrait aunt, without having to walk for an eternity to get to the other side of the Manor.  
  
That was what Dove worked on that day. If she were Aunt Hermione, she would had taken no time at all to charm the corner she had chosen for this spell. Since she wasn't, though, Dove spent the whole day at it in complete frustration at her lack of ability.   
  
At four in the afternoon, Dubsey alerted Dove that Scorpius was back from his beast hunting trip. Dove quickly hid the book she was using for the Home Portal Pad. She didn't want him knowing she was trying to learn new spells. She tucked her wand away in her dress, and grabbed an innocent wizard fiction book.  
  
Scorpius took no time to find her. When he stepped into her library, she was 'innocently' reading her book at one of the bay windows, pretending she hadn't noticed him. In truth, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up upon is entrance.  
  
"Do you like it?" He asked, forcing her to acknowledge his appearance.  
  
She looked up finding his eyes which happily sparkled down at her. She stirred uncomfortably. Why did he look at her like that? It was almost like...  
  
No. She wouldn't think about that.  
  
"Um." a frog instantly came into the end of her throat. She cleared it. "It's lovely, actually." She shifted her eyes uneasily from his. "Thank you..." she added uneasily, silently cursing herself for her Hufflepuff manners.  
  
"Wonderful!" He strolled across the room toward her, and sat in the chair nearest to her. "Now ask me how my day was." He ordered her kindly.   
  
She eyed him funnily before his eyes narrowed at her. "How was your day?" Dove asked.  
  
He smiled. "It was just terrific! Father and I had a great talk and we finally did come across the beasts. They ended up being Fowl Hogs, which solely attack birds. We didn't get them all, but we were able to pack home three, which we will eat later as a feast."  
  
He certainly was in a good mood. Maybe he needed a day out to get some fresh air. Dove knew she needed that herself.  
  
Scorpius then stood up and walked up to her. She looked up at him, wondering what he wanted.   
  
"Grandfather told me about the rubbish you tried bringing to his table." He said disapprovingly. "You will only be wearing dresses, Love. You are a Lady now."  
  
"I was already told this earlier, Scorpius." She told him bitterly. "You don't need to reiterate the stupid rule."  
  
He frowned, looking at the dress she was currently in. "Mother said she dressed you in blue."  
  
"And I changed it." Dove simply said, before opening her book back up to hopefully give him a hint that she wasn't interested in discussing the topic.  
  
"I don't remember you being a fan of black. Or... red even."  
  
"I am wearing a dress. Get off my back, Scorpius." She told him calmly.  
  
"Well, we don't wear black at our eating table either." He said gently. "In fact, I would rather see you in white. Pure white. Like the Dove you are."  
  
"I am going to wear black, Scorpius."  
  
"No, you're not." Her dressed changed to white then.  
  
"What do you think you're going to accomplish with this, Scorpius?" She hissed, snapping her book shut. "I'd really like to know! Are you going to make the rest of my life hell by taking what little choices in life that I do have?"  
  
He got down onto his knees so he was at her level. "I am molding my wife into what I want her to be." He said evenly.  
  
"You want a robot then? Someone who won't second guess a single thing you say and does everything you say?"  
  
"It's called being obedient, not robotic." He argued arrogantly. "You are the wife, and you will do as I say."  
  
"Tell me, when we were in school, did you think like this? Were you going to expect me to kiss your feet then too?"  
  
"Of course not, Dovey." He set a hand onto her head, stroking her red hair. "You were perfect then."  
  
"So I am not perfect now?"  
  
He smiled and shook his head. "Anything but perfection, actually." He then stood back up. "See you at dinner, Love. I have a few things to do."  
  
How was she perfect then, but not now? She couldn't help wondering as she watched him walk out of the library.


	15. Chapter 15

When it was time for dinner, Dove reluctantly went down to eat. Apparently the house elves weren't allowed to serve her dinner elsewhere. The Malfoys wanted her to take part in their fantasy of her being their new family member.  
  
Lucius cleared his throat as soon as she stepped in the dining room. He was displeased with her. She had an idea why, but she ignored it. Narcissa and Astoria were also there, now patiently waiting for Draco and Scorpius to arrive.  
  
"No." Lucius simply said, making her chair disappear just as he had done at breakfast that morning. "Change your dress color first."  
  
"It's not black." She argued simply.  
  
"It's not white either." Astoria sung out, teasingly.   
  
"What do you all do? Twitter behind my back like old bats?!" She snapped.  
  
"Watch your tone, Dove." Scorpius growled behind her. "You will respect your family."  
  
She turned around to glare at him. "You all think it's funny! Ganging up on me! I bet you all laugh behind my back!" She went to leave the room as tears flowed from her eyes in humiliation, but a spell was place onto her legs so she didn't get to walk but three steps toward the exit.  
  
Scorpius came up to her, draped an arm around her waist. She felt his nose brush up against her ear as, sending shivers down her back. "Dovey, we will sit and eat now." He murmured softly into her ear. "You will not dampen such a lovely day."  
  
"I want to choose my own dress color." She grumbled.  
  
"I told you that you will wear white." He released her and changed the color of her dress with a spell.  
  
She stiffened and looked around at the people in the room. Draco had yet to arrive. "I refuse to eat then." She told Scorpius, avoiding eye contact with him.  
  
"Scorpius." Lucius called in a drawl from his seat.   
  
"Yes, Grandfather?"  
  
"Perhaps a good smacking will teach her to give you lip."  
  
"Lucius!" Narcissa shrieked. "Don't give him any ideas. He surely manages well on his own!"  
  
"I think that is just what Dove needs." Astoria agreed.  
  
"I don't need anything!" Dove said backing up from Scorpius who was contemplating the idea with a good thought.  
  
"Grandfather, you would enjoy seeing that all too much, I would say."  
  
"Indeed. Do give me credit though, I had almost done it myself this morning when she was back talking me. You know my thoughts on that."  
  
Scorpius nodded in acknowledgement. His eyes shifted to Dove, an evil glint in them.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Dove gasped.  
  
Scorpius pointed to an empty chair at the dinner table. "Sit down now, or I will smack your bottom like a little child in front of the whole family."  
  
"You wouldn't!" She trembled.  
  
He took a step toward her in warning. "You know I would." He said darkly with a smirk.  
  
Dove wet her lips nervously, glanced at the others and saw they were waiting for her next move.  
  
"Time's up." Scorpius snatched her arm.  
  
"Alright!" She shrieked, pulling from him with no success. "I'll sit!"   
  
He didn't let her go. Instead he escorted her to her chair. He bent down and whispered, "Good little Dove." and then sat next to her.  
  
How humiliating... she thought grimly, folding her hands in her lap and setting her eyes to her empty plate, unable to look at anyone directly.  
  
"Sorry I am late." Draco entered the room. "I had to wait for the potion to turn from red to yellow three times over before-" he cut himself off. "Never mind, you know how it goes." He handed the potions to Scorpius before sitting at his place next to him.  
  
As soon as he sat their feast appeared. Beef Wellington with all sorts of sides and desserts. Dove wasn't all too hungry and when she didn't dish her plate up like the others had, Scorpius started doing it for her.  
  
"Stop treating me like a child, Scorpius." She said out loud.  
  
"You need to eat. Especially with this potion." He set the potion down next to her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"I am not taking any potion unless I know what is it." She told him firmly.  
  
"Drink the potion, Dove." Scorpius commanded coldly. "This is your only warning."  
  
"What is it?" She eyed the blue liquid that fizzed in the vial.  
  
Scorpius snatched her back the back of the neck and draped her over his lap.  
  
"No! Scorpius!" Dove pleaded, realizing he was going to smack her in front of everyone.   
  
His hand swiftly came down onto her rump, causing a sudden sting. Dove yelped out, more embarrassed than anything. He did it two more times before brushing her now messy hair from her ear.  
  
"Next time your ass will be bare." He sneered quietly to her. "Now do as I have told you; drink the fucking potion and eat your dinner like a good girl." He flipped her back onto her feet and pushed her into her chair.  
  
Tears streaked down her face as she found herself downing the potion quickly before he would do that again.  
  
Lucius chuckled amusingly. "I did tell you that would fix her hesitance in obeying you, Scorpius."  
  
Scorpius tilted his head respectively. "Yes, you did, indeed. I should have used your suggestion earlier."  
  
"Well, I think what you just did was awful!" Narcissa huffed in annoyance.  
  
"Perhaps Dove should listen to her husband then." Astoria said cheerily with a smirk.  
  
"You shouldn't instigate it, dear." Draco said.   
  
"I am completely innocent." Astoria giggled.  
  
"You're never innocent, Astoria."  
  
"I've learned from the master."   
  
Draco sighed at his wife hopelessly.  
  
* * *  
  
She went to bed early as she hadn't had much sleep the night before. Dove didn't feel like socializing anyway. Not like the Malfoys were her choice in company in the first place, but after Scorpius had literally spanked her in front of them, she wanted to be out of their presence for as long as possible.  
  
He hadn't hurt her. She'll admit that. Physically anyway. Her ego had been crushed a little, but besides that, she was fine. She had to admit he was being more patient with her today.  
  
Why though?  
  
Was he in that great of a mood? And if he was, what had made him so happy and so... tolerant?  
  
Sometime later, she felt him climb into bed, waking her up. "Sorry." He whispered  
  
She creased her bow in confusion. Sorry? He said he was sorry to her...?  
  
"What's going on?" She asked him.  
  
He turned on his side so he was could look at her. He was smirking. "Why would you think something is going on?" He asked without any innocents to his voice.  
  
"You're being... weird." She said cautiously.  
  
His eyes shifted back and forth from one of her eyes to the other, as if he was trying to read what she was thinking. "You are beautiful." He lifted his hand and set it onto her stomach. Scorpius closed his eyes with a sigh. "I love you, Dove." He whispered.  
  
He was acting much too weird. She almost missed the evil Scorpius.   
  
God, did she just think that?  
  
'You should be happy.'  
  
That voice was strange too! What the hell is going on with everything?!  
  
Scorpius kissed her on the forehead. "Good night, Love Dove."  
  
* * *  
  
His hands brushed against her welcoming skin. She whimpered for more contact. That's what she really wanted. He gave her what she asked for, trailing his finger tips lightly along her naked back. Their chests were pressed together, their lips locked in a match. She draped a leg over the top of his hip.  
  
Scorpius chuckled against her mouth, finding her action an invitation to the heat between her legs. He delicately stroked his fingers skillfully against her, causing her to cry into his mouth.   
  
'That's right little Dove, let me take you to a new land.' His voice said into her head. 'Take me with you.' He placed her hand onto his throbbing cock, educating her hand into a stroking motion. 'Yes, just like that...' the voice purred.  
  
Dove's eyes flew open, she tried screaming, but something stopped her. His mouth. What she had thought had been a dream was actual reality.   
  
What the hell?!  
  
Scorpius rolled her onto her back, encasing her beneath him, he broke off their kiss when she started fighting him. "Stop." He ordered. "You want me. Don't deny it."  
  
"I don't!" She insisted.  
  
"You were stroking me;" he told her. "You woke me up!" A scowl appeared on his face. "You teased me! Said you wanted my cock! Well, my cock you will get, because you sure made me good ready."  
  
"Please, I didn't do anything!" She pleaded, trying to fight him as he spread her legs with her knee.  
  
She shuddered as a wave of pleasure shocked through her when he toyed with the spot between her legs.   
  
"You're awfully wet for someone who doesn't want anything." He groused. "Now, lie still." He took her wrists into his hands. "I'll be gentle." He kissed her forehead. "I promise." His hand went between them and slipped the tip his cock into her wet hole. He paused, groaning. "It's so painful... yet so... remarkable."  
  
"You're sick!" She spat at him. "You're a creep! A monster! A rapist!"  
  
"Shh, darling." He put a finger to her lips. "You're not one to call people names."  
  
Dove took the advantage of her free hand to slap his face. "Get the fuck off me!" He caught her hand before she could smack him again.  
  
"Make me." he sneered. He sat up so he could plunge deep into her, making her scream in agony. He snickered. "Not used to my length yet?" He thrust into her again.   
  
"Stop please! It hurts!"  
  
"You think my face doesn't hurt after what you did?!" He demanded, pounding deep into her a third time. "Apologize to me!" He ordered, back handing her.  
  
"Sorry!" She immediately whimpered. "Please stop hurting me!" She sobbed.  
  
Scorpius went back to gentle strokes. "I hadn't had planned to fuck you until dawn." He said wincing, close to his release. "But you woke me up." He insisted. "You wrapped that wonderful hand around my rod..." he shuddered. "God, it nearly made me cum then, but I held on. You told me to touch you. And it's so rare for you to say that." He collapsed on to her. "You pooled up with only three rubs, Love. I just had to fuck you then."  
  
"You raped me." She said quietly.  
  
"You told me to fuck you." He said sighing deeply. "So I did."  
  
"I didn't say anything! I was sleeping!"  
  
"It doesn't matter." He told her, rolling off her and onto his side of the bed. "You're my wife, and you will serve me when I need it. And right then, I needed it. Perhaps next time, you should keep your hands to yourself!" He sneered, and turned his back to her.


	16. Chapter 16

For the past three days, Dove snuck out of Scorpius' bedroom everynight to sleep in Alveua's room. She didn't get much sleep this way, but she was able to catch a few cat naps through out the day.   
  
Since Scorpius had raped her in the middle of the night, he hadn't bothered her much. Dove almost thought he may had been avoiding her, but she couldn't tell and couldn't come up with a reason why he would do such a thing.   
  
It took her four days to finally set up the portal pad she had been working on. Alveua congratulated her on her success.  
  
"This will take much less energy than apparating." Dove said. She told the portrait everything that was going on, needing a conversation with someone who didn't belittle you constantly.  
  
"That doesn't sound much different than when I was still alive." Alveua told her. "Meliktur was just as demeaning."  
  
"How did you get passed the idea of being his wife... and the tasks involved?" Dove asked.  
  
Alveua smiled faintly. "The simple thought of going off behind his back was satisfactory enough, but I won't lie to you. I had a trick."  
  
"Trick?"  
  
"You heard of occlumency?"   
  
Dove nodded.  
  
"The spell is a branch of both it and obliviate. In my day, we didn't have potions for the mentally insane, so we cast a spell on them that would allow their mind to reconstruct how they saw reality."  
  
"Mind control?"  
  
"Hardly. More like a controlled dream that instantly comes into mind as soon as they are tormented with the trigger. When it was time to... serve my husband, my mind would play a dream as soon as he removed his clothes. I had little idea what was really going on."  
  
This spell sounded like something Dove desperately needed. "What's the spell?"  
  
"You have to have someone else cast it on you. I doubt anyone in the Manor would be willing."  
  
"What's the spell?" Dove repeated. "I need it."  
  
" _Som Magna_. But it won't work unless you have someone else cast it onto you."  
  
Dove nodded, acknowledging her words. She knew how she could handle this. "Thanks, Alveua." She said before using her portal pad back to her library.  
  
She took a deep breath as her plan replayed through her head. It would probably work. All she needed was Scorpius.  
  
Her hands trembled. She hid them behind her back so she wouldn't have to see them, but the shakes expanded to her entire body. If Scorpius saw this, he would surely think something was up. He's not stupid though, he would think something was up just by the mere request she was about to make.  
  
"D-Dubsey..." she called out for her house elf, knowing that was the fastest way to get Scorpius to show up.  
  
"Mistress?" Dubsey bowed, waiting for her command.  
  
"Tell... my hus-" Dove wiped her sweaty palms on the front of her dress. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. "Tell Scorpius that I want him in my library."   
  
"Yes, Mistress!" Another bow, and she was gone.  
  
Dove wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do next. She didn't like being alone with Scorpius. Who would? She needed something though, and she was sure it wasn't going to come free.  
  
Scorpius apparated in less than five minutes finding her pacing the library nervously. She stopped when she seen him.He appeared surprised by her request to see him. His eyes scanned the room, almost like he was looking for something to jump out at him.  
  
"My wand is...tucked away." She informed him.  
  
An eyebrow quirked up suspiciously. "Something wrong?"   
  
Dove wrung her sweaty hands together. Her mouth was dry and no matter how many times she tried swallowing it didn't dampen it.  
  
"You summoned me to admire my sweet body, didn't you?" His cocky grin spread along his face.  
  
She stiffened her stance. "I have a request." She told him coldly.  
  
"Oh?" He crossed his arms in amusement. "And what might this request be, Dove?"  
  
"I want a visitor."  
  
"Five days ago you were against the idea."  
  
"Yes... well.." she wet her lips. "I ch-changed my mind."  
  
"Who did you have in mind?"  
  
Dove took a few seconds before gathering up the courage to say it. "My Aunt Hermione."  
  
Scorpius chuckled and made his way to her. He stopped just one step away from her. "What are you up to, Love Dove?" He eyed her over.   
  
"I just want to see her." She simply said.  
  
"Sure you do." He drawled, unconvinced. "So, what do I get in return for allowing the smartest witch of our time into my home- jepardizing my life all at the same time?"  
  
"She can't hurt a Malfoy in their own home." Dove told him, making it known to him that she wasn't that uneducated.  
  
"And how would you know this?"  
  
"I overheard it the other day." She lied.  
  
Scorpius narrowed his eyes down at her. He lifted a finger. "You're hiding something..."  
  
Dove lifted her chin. "Well, I wouldn't be a Malfoy if I wasn't, would I?"   
  
He laughed warmly. "No, certainly not."  
  
"Can she come over or not?" Dove asked impatiently.  
  
"I want something from you first."   
  
Dove knew he wouldn't pass up such an opportunity. She nodded slowly. "And what is it that you want?"  
  
Scorpius grunted. "I'm sure even a Hufflepuff like youself could figure that out."  
  
She swallowed hard. Her eyes glued to his hand that he brought up to her face, stroking it gently, slightly tickling her cheek.   
  
"Only..." he pulled her to him, teasing her lips with his. "You will attack me this time."   
  
"At-ttack you?" She croaked. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
He grinned against her lips. "Attack me, Dove. Pretend you are a savage beast and I am your meal."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's the only way I'll let you see your aunt, Love."  
  
She pulled away from him, gaping at him. She knew why he was wanting this from her. If she attacked him, it would hurt her dignanty, making her a willing participant than if he were to attack her.  
  
"Well, if you're just going to waste my time." He turned to leave.  
  
Dove sighed. She really needed to see Aunt Hermione... with one last deep breath she took out her wand and slammed the library's door closed and locked it.  
  
"You're not going anywhere... _husband_." She told him firmly.  
  
"Is that so?" He chuckled amusingly.  
  
"Yes, and if you don't listen to me I'll have to punish you." She shakily removed his clothing with her wand, making sure to keep her eyes to his face.  
  
"Punish me?" He purred. "That sounds like something I am interested in." He summoned his own wand and pointed it at her, wiggling his eyebrows tauntingly. " _Spiders Raining Down the Wall_." He whispered eerily.  
  
Dove shrieked out as hundreds of black spiders appeared scurrying down all of the walls. There were so many she could hear their feet pattering.  
  
"Make them go away, Scorpius!" She screamed, watching in horror as they made their way to them.  
  
"No." He smirked. "I am a _bad_ boy remember? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Her mind drew a blank as the spiders crawled toward her from all directions. She knew she couldn't attack them, they'd probably duplicate like the snakes had. Then a thought came to her.  
  
" _Eat like a bird_." She pointed her wand at the ground near her feet and a dozen blue birds appeared. Once they saw the spiders they began feasting quickly.  
  
Scorpius laughed and clapped his hands mockingly. "How _brilliant_ of you."  
  
"Shut it!" she pointed her wand at him and disarmed him so he couldn't do anything like that again. She then sent him flying to a near by sofa and bound him there.  
  
"I hadn't expect this." He tugged at the chains around him, fully enjoying his predicament.  
  
Dove put his wand in her dress. Maybe she didn't have to follow this through after all... She watched her birds brutally eat the spiders as the idea formed through her head.  
  
"Love Dove?" Scorpius called for her attention. "The anticipation is just killing me!" He thrust his hips up and she couldn't help glancing at his standing erection.  
  
"That's a shame." She walked to him, standing above him. "You're completely at my mercy, aren't you?" She tapped her wand against his forehead.  
  
"Yes!" He nodded eagerly.  
  
"I wonder..." She gripped his rod with her hand tightly, causing him to shudder. "...just how long _you_ can hold out." She delicately stroked him once before pulling away.  
  
"Come on, Love, finish me off!" He pleaded with a scrunched up face.  
  
 _God, he is a disgusting horndog._ She refrained from scowling though. Instead she forced herself to smile. Just as he had done to her for the past three weeks.   
  
"Scorpius..." she taunted with a low voice. She set her lips on to his, purposely arousing him more. "Wonder how long it would take before your family comes looking for you?" She murmured against him.  
  
"Huh?" He sounded slightly daze.  
  
 "You heard me, _Love_." Dove sneered.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he began to understand what she was saying. "Release me! I order you!"  
  
"I'm the boss right now, remember?" She told him sweetly before casting a silencing charm on the room. "You know what's great about this spell?" She asked him.  
  
"You...are...dead!" He spat, ignoring her question. "Seriously, Grace!" His eyes furied with his evil side.  
  
"You can't kill me, Scorpius. You'll never have a Potter/Malfoy spawn then." She forced herself to giggle triumphantly.  
  
"You'll come back!" He warned her. "You can't escape me!"  
  
"It won't matter then." Dove said before disapparating from the library and into Scorpius' room. She hurried to the bay window and opened it, calling out for Phineas. He loyally flew to her.   
  
Dove changed the color of her dress to black and red before reaching up and snatching her champion's back feathers. She was going to be in a load of trouble when she had to return, but hopefully it would be worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

The travel through her companion was longer than the last time. They traveled thousands and thousands of miles through the white tunnels of magic to Dove's apartment.  
  
She officially lived in San Isidro, Costa Rica, favoring the warm climate and all, but usually spent most of her time with her family, most of which were scattered around Great Britain. Dove went here today though to avoid having to see her whole family. For now, with as dangerous as she was, she needed to keep her distance.   
  
She only 'escaped' to speak with Aunt Hermione, and since Scorpius had been suspicous of her motives, he had given her no other choice. If she had followed through with what he had requested, he may not have allowed Aunt Hermione and her a word of privacy, and Dove needed a private word with her aunt.  
  
After an hour of head swirling travel, Dove arrived right into her two room apartment, she was too weak to walk, so she lay there in her living room taking slow breaths.   
  
She could hear the Fernández (her next door neighbors) arguing at the top of their lungs in the native language Dove had yet to fully learn. She waited for her insides to settle from the high speed of the travel before standing up and casting a spell to block out their fighting. Dove then went to the kitchen to find a potion to take care of her headache. Her head was still spinning.  
  
Phineas had sat himself onto his perch, watching her closely, almost sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Stop worrying." Dove told the bird. As soon as she took the potion she almost felt normal. Now it was time to send a message to Aunt Hermione. She cast the Patronus charm.  
  
"Tell Aunt Hermione to meet me at my home in San Isidro. Come armed and ready for an attack. Come alone." With a swish of her wand, the patronus dove flew away.  
  
It would be a while before her aunt would around. Phoenix travel was one of the fastest ways to travel, and Aunt Hermione didn't have one. She preferred cats for familiars.  
  
Dove took this time to do some quick cleaning since she hadn't been here in over a month. When she was finished she sat down, feeling tired from the day's events and waited.  
  
An hour later, there was a knock on her door. Phineas dissapeared into hiding in case it were a muggle asking for her attention.  
  
Dove answered the door to see her aunt standing there, breathing hard, her wand out. The woman pushed right passed her niece in a hurry, ready to get down to business. She looked around and started casting spells quickly. She then turned to look at Dove.  
  
"Close the door!" She said impatiently.  
  
"Sorry." Dove mumbled.  
  
"Where's the creep?"  
  
Dove forced a smile. "He's bound up at the manor. It won't be until dinner before anyone notices this."  
  
"Good. Now give the wands." Aunt Hermione held out her hand.  
  
"How do you know I have more than mine?" Dove asked, fishing them out and handing them to the older witch.  
  
"With the knowledge he has, you must have disarmed him. It's not easy to learn how to summon wands without a wand, but we all know he can do it. And if he had his wand, you would have had no chance against him." Aunt Hermione sent the extra wands away.  
  
"Can he summon his wand now?"  
  
"Not after he's been disarmed. You did good. Obviously, I am here for a reason, but before you tell me-" her face softened. "How are you doing? Everyone is literally worried sick about you."  
  
"I feel like...a prisoner." Dove told her. "I can't do anything without asking, he makes me wear white dresses, and... well, you can pretty much guess what else he forces me to do."  
  
Aunt Hermione pursed her lips in frustration. "All I have been seeing are words and books for the past month. Would you believe if I told you that I am kind of getting tired of research?" She let out a small bitter laugh. "I don't know..." she shrugged helplessly. "I keep searching for an answer, but there is none. Not really anyway. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to give your child up to him, or anyone, for that matter. I could have never done it with my own."  
  
"How's Lily?"  
  
Aunt Hermione sighed and sat down on the sofa stiffly. "Awful." She whispered. "She's getting worse every day. She hasn't spoken to a soul in a week. Wouldn't have expected it from her, you know? Lily's always been a fighter."  
  
"She is fighting, Aunt Hermione." Dove sat down. "She's fighting against trauma."  
  
The smart witch shook her head absent-mindedly. "She should had terminated the pregnancy."  
  
"Lily and I, we're strongly against that."  
  
"I know... but you should see her, Dove. The way they took her... they..." she closed her eyes, squeezing out a few tears in the process. "They did it over and over... five hours straight. Brutally. Repeatingly." She put a hand to her mouth. "Do you have an anti nausea potion?" Aunt Hermione asked weakly.  
  
Dove told her where to get it. "Where is Lily?" She asked.  
  
"St. Mungos."  
  
God... it was that bad. Dove felt horrid and began blaming herself all over again. She also got herself a potion to cease her nausea.  
  
"They'll make her all better." Aunt Hermione assured her. "So why did you call me?"  
  
"I want you to teach me Occulumancy. And there's a spell I want you to learn and cast it on me. I don't have much time before I must return to Scorpius. I figured out of anyone, you can do it."  
  
"Occulumancy?" Her aunt wrinkled her nose. "Scorpius doesn't know legamancy, how would Occulumancy help you at all?"  
  
"I think it would help Scorpius from sensing..." Dove paused, looking at Aunt Hermione seriously. "My lying..." she hadn't lied much in the past years. "Anyway, I have this voice in my head-"  
  
"The curse's."  
  
"Yes, and somehow, Scorpius knows half of what I do. Not all the time... but a lot of the time. Could the skill stop it?"  
  
"No." Aunt Hermione answered simply.   
  
Dove's heart sank. "Then I guess Som Manga wouldn't work either."  
  
"I have never heard of that. What is it?"  
  
Dove sighed. "A branch of occulumancy." She then explained the spell and who she heard it from.  
  
"I don't think it would work then, Dove." Aunt Hermione told her sadly. "Alveua sounds interesting though, I wouldn't mind meeting her one day. She could probably provide a lot of information."  
  
"That may never happen, with her being in the Malfoy Manor and all."  
  
Aunt Hermione let out a faint grin. "It might happen." She said in a higher pitched voice.  
  
"You have a plan?"  
  
"Not one that would be safe to tell you if Scorpius can really read your thoughts. Sorry. If he found out, it would ruin everything."  
  
Dove nodded in understanding, but she couldn't help feeling left out. "How's everyone else?"   
  
Aunt Hermione bit the inside of her lip. "Scorpius..." she trailed off slowly. "Well, I grew up with your father, he wasn't a killer. He killed Voldemort only cause he really had no choice, and even the method he used wasn't very violent-much as they like to teach in school. I have never seen Harry so... enraged. Which is saying a lot. If there's a way out of the curse, I can't garuntee that Scorpius is going to Azkaban. Enough of our family are willing to kill him on the spot."  
  
Dove swallowed hard. The only thing protecting that man is her. The pacifist in her was upset at the thought. She should be agreeing with them on killing him. He was not normal. He was sick. He was twisted. He should pay for his crimes.   
  
But Papa shouldn't kill him.  
  
"Well, I was hoping you'd be able to help me." Dove said quietly. "Scorpius was spitting mad that I had 'outsmarted' him. I've made him angry for nothing." She started tearing up. "He threatened to kill me."  
  
Aunt Hermione set a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go yet. It takes a bit of time before the curse starts attacking you from the separation. I suggest staying here and enjoying your vacation from the beast. By then, we may be ready."  
  
Dove allowed herself to smile. "Aunt Hermione, is that a hint that you are very close to finishing the plans of your attack?"  
  
Aunt Hermione scratched the back of her head anxiously and shrugged. "Do you need anything more, hon? I should return to the books."  
  
"Don't tell the others I am away. If he finds a way to control me, he will have me kill them."  
  
Her aunt nodded shakily. "Alright." She got up, cast a few more spells for Dove's safety before giving her back the wands. "Send for me when you need me again." The witch said before disapparating.  
  
What a waste... Dove collapsed back onto the couch and started sobbing. She was in deep shit.


	18. Chapter 18

He lay there on the sofa grunting at the black chains that bound his wrists and ankles in place. They were now sore, red and swelled up from the repetitious pulling he had done for several hours in his attempts to break free. One wrist had even bled. A trail of dried blood streak down his forearm. That didn't bother him much. The sight of blood was actually rather comforting to him.  
  
At first, Scorpius was crazy ass mad at his wife for what she had done, but after forty minutes of calling for his house elf 'Joss', he had had time to cool off. Oh, she was going to be punished alright, but now, after several hours of a clear head, he had had time to think about every detail of her punishment. She would never do anything like this ever again. He was sure of that.  
  
His throat was irritated from calling Joss who never even showed up. Dove's silencing charm must extend to house elf ears. He had to grin at that. Everyone usually thought her as the weakest one in the Potter family, but she could have her moments.  
  
Of course, Scorpius had thought he would have had her broken by now, but the bitch still continued to fight and disobey him. Eventually, though, she will be all his. He just had to be patient. Baby steps. He was succeeding. She was his wife now, after seven years. And she was carrying his heir. Progress is being made. After he is through with this next punishment, he had an idea that Dove would fear him like never before. And that would please him greatly so.  
  
He just had to be patient for a little longer. That was no problem though. He was best at waiting.  
* * *  
  
The older Malfoys sat at the dinner table that night and waited ten minutes after serving time had arrived. After a glass of wine, Lucius finally sighed, heavily annoyed. "I guess they are not eating with us tonight."  
  
Astoria shrugged. "I think Dove is finally accepting Scorpius as hers. Dubsey came down earlier this morning to tell him that Dove wanted him." She grinned. "I think she wanted his body."  
  
"I don't believe that, dear." Draco said, pouring himself another glass of wine. "Just last night she was fighting with him over the blasted white dress rule again." Draco then scowled. "He ended up hitting her across the face because she refused to drop the subject."  
  
"Draco," Astoria sighed mockingly. "She can't hide her attraction to him. Even if she is pregnant."  
  
"Dubsey informed my house elf that there is a silencer charmed in Grace's new library." Narcissa informed the younger couple.  
  
"Well, there you go then." Lucius smirked at the thought of his grandson and his wife doing naughty things in the new library.   
  
Draco shook his head unconvinced. "Scorpius mentioned that she is not consciencely answering to the curse orders anymore. Dove wouldn't just change over night."  
  
"What are you saying, son?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"That not one of us has heard from neither of them for nearly eight hours. Scorpius has been locked up in a room under silence with a Potter. Which is shocking alone, since he never puts silencers on rooms to begin with.  
  
"But it is just Grace, Draco." Narcissa argued. "What can she do really? She's a weak little Hufflepuff. He is much more skilled than she."  
  
Astoria giggled amusingly. "She could do a whole lot, Mother."  
  
Draco nodded, agreeing with his mother before heading up to his son's part of the Manor. His family followed him. When he came upon the library's door, he heard the faint buzzing sound of the silencing charm. He removed the spell and unlocked the door.  
  
"In here." His son called out weakly when he heard the lock click.  
  
When Draco swung the door open and saw his son's predicament he instantly shut the door back up in surprise, a blush formed on the blonde's face.  
  
"What is it?" His wife asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh..."   
  
"Oh, come on!" Astoria pushed him aside and barged into the library. She burst out into laughter when she seen her naked son.  
  
"Yes, it's so very funny, Mother." Scorpius said sarcastically, slightly annoyed that his family found him in such a dilemma. "Now, let me loose, will you?"  
  
Astoria was stuck in a series of giggles, she couldn't help him if she wanted to.  
  
"And where is Dove, Scorpius?" Lucius asked curiously as Draco released his son from the binding chains.  
  
"Gone." Scorpius hissed as he rubbed his wrists to regain circulation into them.  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "She ran away?"  
  
Scorpius nodded.  
  
"Where's your wand, hon?" Narcissa asked, dressing him in a set of robes.  
  
"Gone too." He answered grimly. He then told them what happened.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Ravenclaw. Got out done by a Hufflepuff. That must be a first." Lucius said with a smirk.  
  
"I need to get my wand back." Scorpius said with determination. "Then I can summon her home and punish her for her sins."  
  
"Scorpius..." Draco spoke up gently. He healed his son's wounds, making his wrists and ankles look good as new. "Remember she is pregnant. Don't do anything to jeopardize the child."  
  
"Don't worry, Father." A smirk appearing on his face. "My little Dove will not be physically harmed, but a lesson she will definitely learn; I assure you that."   
  
"I have a small suggestion, Scorpius." Lucius spoke up.  
  
"Yes, Grandfather?" Scorpius looked up to Lucius and usually took his advice to heart.  
  
"Why don't you allow Grace a little time apart from you? Let her see just how serious this curse is."  
  
Scorpius thought about this for a moment. "How long?"  
  
"A week."  
  
Scorpius frowned. A week away from his Love Dove? How could he manage that? "That seems like a long time." He said quietly.  
  
"It will seem much longer for her." Astoria told him. "She'll come begging for you, Scorpius."  
  
Begging...  
  
That sounded perfect to Scorpius. He nodded. "Alright. As long as she begs for me. I certainly could use that."


	19. Chapter 19

With the help of some of the Dreamless sleep potion, Dove slept solidly for three days, catching up on much needed rest. After four days of her escape, she received a package from her aunt.  
  
'Dear Dove,  
I must apologize for forgetting about this when I came by the other day. It occurred to me right after I returned home that you would need this potion. It will test to see if you are pregnant. I know you are strongly against the Termination potion, but if you end up needing one, just send me a Patronus.  
  
Love, Aunt Hermione  
  
PS: Just pour it into the loo water before you flush. If the water turns blue, it's positive.'  
  
Dove held the vial of clear liquid and eyed it for over an hour after she had unwrapped it from the bundle her aunt had sent over.  
  
She sighed. She was not sure if she was ready or not to find out if she was going to be a mother. She would love to be a mother, and something inside of her fluttered with excitement at the thought. She had dreamt of becoming a mother for as long as she remembered. But not this way. This life was not one she wanted her child to live in.  
  
If she were carrying a child, should she allow it to be born into Scorpius' home with him breathing down its back, or should she just kill the baby now and be done with it?  
  
She curled up into a ball on the sofa, cradling the potion in her hands. She desperately wanted a child. She needed joy in her life. She needed it so bad.   
  
What if Scorpius hurt the baby though? He wouldn't hurt his heir would he? The Malfoy heir seemed very important to him.  
  
But what if it were a girl? Would he hit his daughter like he did his wife?  
  
Dove buried her face into the cushion, whimpering at her horrid thoughts. She wouldn't let him! She thought with decision. Dove bolted up from the couch, clenching her jaw. She would protect her child from him! No matter what she had to do!  
  
That is IF she was pregnant...  
  
She looked at the potion that lay in her hand. She would have to find out sometime. The earlier, the better.  
  
Dove went to her kitchen and drank three glasses of water to supply her body the liquid she would need for the test. Most witches used a blood test, but she figured her aunt had been thoughtful with her, knowing how Dove felt about the sight of blood.  
  
Half an hour later, Mother Nature called and Dove went to the loo to relieve herself. She sat there for several minutes after she had finished, taking a while to gather up the nerve to complete the test. Finally, she stood up. She took a deep breath and poured the potion into the toilet water. Dove shut her eyes tightly. She wanted this, but she didn't at the same time. If the curse could be lifted she would be all for it, but as long as the curse was in place, she hoped she wouldn't have a child.  
  
Which was ironic, since the only way out of the curse was to have a child.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into the toilet bowl. A sob escaped her mouth when she seen the color.  
  
* * *  
The next morning, Dove work up in pure agony. Her gut felt like something was trying to claw its way out. Burning fire pulsed through her. She threw up before she was able to even crawl out of bed.  
  
It couldn't be from the test results though. It was much too soon to feel sick from that. The water had been blue and since then, Dove hadn't stopped thinking of it. She was going to be a mother. She was carrying Scorpius' child. She was horrified.  
  
Maybe that was why she was sick. From being terrified. She wasn't scared of being a mother. She was worried about the quality of life the baby would have.   
  
She immediately sent Aunt Hermione the test results and requested some potions to take for the strengthening process of the baby.   
  
Dove was beginning to sweat from the pain. She shrieked out, breathing fast and deep. Tears fell from her eyes as another sharp swipe was made inside her gut.   
  
What was happening to her? Why was she in so much pain?  
  
With major difficulty, she sent her Patronus to her aunt, begging for help. She could hardly think, everything was turning white. Her hands, her arms. Her clothes. Her pale yellow walls. The rose colored beddings she lay in.  
  
White.  
  
"Dove!" Her aunt's desperate plea woke Dove up. Dove screamed. The pain was getting worse by the hour.   
  
"Help!" Dove begged. "Please!" She couldn't see Aunt Hermione's face. Her vision was gone. White was all she saw. "I can't see!" Dove panicked.  
  
"Calm down..." Aunt Hermione set her hand on Dove's arm. Dove could feel it shaking. "Relax."  
  
"What's wrong?!" Dove cried. "Something is attacking me!"  
  
"I tried everything, Dove." Aunt Hermione said softly. "It must be the curse."  
  
The curse...! How could she have forgotten?  
  
"We're not ready to attack yet..."  
  
"I can't stay here, Aunt Hermione. The pain...!"  
  
"Shh..." Dove focused on Aunt Hermione's fingers as they brushed the hair from Dove's forehead soothly before placing a cold pack it. That made everything worse. The clawing now was at her head. Dove tore the cold pack off her head and threw it. She didn't know where it landed, but she guessed it hit the wall above her dresser because she heard something topple from that side of the room and crash to the floor with a shatter. "That wont help!" She cried out helplessly.  
  
"Dove...you'll have to go back. It's not going to stop."  
  
Dove shook with pain as the clawing failed to cease. An excrutiating sting was developing on the surface of her forehead.  
  
"Oh...!" Her aunt shrieked. "You... My god, Dove! Lesions are forming!"  
  
Dove barely heard her, her body was shutting down.  
  
* * *  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Scorpius shouted, smacking his father's hand away.  
  
"Draco, nothing is going to help, so stop smothering him." Lucius told him.  
  
Draco was pale as a ghost watching his son roll around in his bed like a person under the crucacious curse. "Merlin, he's going to die, Father!" He shrieked.  
  
Narcissa and Astoria stood back watching in horror at the screaming Scorpius.  
  
"Lesions..." Astoria noted, pointing to his forehead.  
  
"It burns!" Scorpius bellowed. "Shit!"  
  
"And you wanted him to wait a week?!" Narcissa demanded at Lucius. "It's only been five days!"  
  
"He'll be fine." Lucius spoke sternly, scowling at his grandson. "He's strong. Aren't you, Scorp?"  
  
Scorpius took short breaths, tears uncontrollably ran down his cheeks. He forced himself to nod. "I'm... strong." He said through grit teeth. "She'll...be here... shortly..." he then went completely still.  
  
"Is he dead!?" Astoria whispered, terrified at the thought.  
  
"He's passed out." Draco told her quietly.   
  
* * *  
  
Hermione levitated Dove up the steps of the Malfoy Manor and frantically pounded on the door.  
  
Much as she hated to do this, she had no other choice at the moment. Dove had to go back to Scorpius until The Order could attack and capture the Malfoys.  
  
A house elf answered. "Come in, Missus." The house elf bowed. "Mistress Grace! Is Mistress Grace alright?"  
  
"No!" Hermione set the unconscious Dove on the bench in the foyer. "Malfoy!" She screamed. "Get down here!"  
  
"Dubsey will get Dubsey's master, Missus." The house elf bowed before disapparating.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes on her niece, her breathing shakily feeling completely helpless, unable to help her.  
  
"Weasley." The cold drawl of Draco Malfoy made her head snap up.  
  
"You did this to her!" Hermione raised her wand. "Fix her! Fix her now, Malfoy!"  
  
"I should thank you for returning her, but I don't thank mudbloods. Now get out of my home." The door flew open with a gust.  
  
"Please...Draco...If you have any heart at all, don't let her be tortured to death. You and I both know she doesn't deserve it." Hermione had tears in her eyes.   
  
"For what it's worth...I'm trying." He told her bitterly before taking his daughter in law into his arms. "Now... get out..." he didn't wait for her to leave as he carried Dove up to Scorpius' wing and into his room.  
  
"Oh!" Astoria gasped out in relief. "Thank Merlin she's back! Scorpius! She's back!"   
  
Scorpius didn't reply though. Both him and Dove were out like a light.


	20. Chapter 20

December- Holiday Break, Year 2022  
  
Grace stood just inside the Malfoy Manor's foyer, waiting for the house elf to retrieve Scorpius. She had been here only a couple times before and both of those times she had felt out of place. Everything was so elegant and perfect here. Nothing was broken or dusty, even though all the furnishings and decor looked ancient.  
  
Across the way, she saw many portraits hanging over the mantle of the Malfoy's Floo. Some were moving and talking with each other. One particular blond wizard eyed her coldly though.  
  
"Shut it for just one moment, would you?" He snarled to the others who immediately looked pissed off until they followed his gaze to Grace. "And just who are you?" He called out thirty feet away with a raised voice.  
  
"Grace." She told him, hurrying toward the portrait. They didn't say anything more until she exited the foyer.  
  
"And your surname, child?"  
  
"Potter..." she said warily.  
  
"Potter!" A woman in a green dress shrieked. "You have some nerve walking into the Manor!"  
  
"Quiet..." the first wizard ordered. "What are you doing here, spawn of Potter?"  
  
"I -"  
  
"She's been invited." Scorpius strolled up to Grace, his hands behind his back. "You old snoops can go back to your boring day now."  
  
"You invited a Potter?" The wizard gasped. "What is wrong with you, my boy?"  
  
Scorpius grinned. "Nothing at all." He led Grace away from his portraited ancestors, entering into a black and green gaming lounge. The room had many card and pool tables. It even had a refreshment bar. "Sorry about that." He told her, gesturing her to a sage green sofa.  
  
"It's alright. I did expect it, after all." Her throat clenched up as he smiled at her, taking a seat next to her. Grace suddenly felt a bit too warm with him so close to her.  
  
"Would you like something?" He asked, leaning back into the corner of the sofa, and setting his right ankle onto his left knee. "Plumberry juice?"  
  
Grace cleared her throat. "Please."  
  
Scorpius called on a house elf named Nibbs to fetch them both something to drink and some biscuits. "So, I doubt your parents know you're here."  
  
"No...not really..."  
  
"Why are you sneaking around?" He grinned. "That's not like you, Grace. You're the golden child."  
  
Grace nodded. "Papa says I can't come to your banquet unless he also gets an invitation himself." She didn't meet his eyes, knowing he'd be disappointed.  
  
"I see..." he said slowly, his voice lower. "Do you still want to come?"  
  
"Of course I do!"   
  
"You'll have to dress much better than that." He lazily flicked his finger toward her. He didn't like her yellow sweater and red sweat pants.  
  
"I know that." She giggled.  
  
"It can be easily arranged then." He told her. "Well..." he shifted his eyes. "I think."  
  
"Your dad isn't going to let mine come, Scorpius. Don't kid yourself."  
  
Scorpius chuckled. "You underestimate me, little one. I bet you that I can get Father to personally send the invitation himself."  
  
Grace shook her head with a laugh. "You know I don't bet, Scorp."  
  
"Pity." He drawled. She found his occasional slow speech incredibly cute. "Your damn brothers have ruined such opportunities for me."  
  
"What would you want from me anyway?"   
  
"Nothing worth value. At least... Not one you can put a sickle on."  
  
Grace sighed. He loved to stretch things out, forcing you to drive it out of him. "Would you just tell me?"  
  
"Since you like sneaking around all of a sudden, why not come by every couple of days during the Hols? I miss having my best friend around." He scowled, looking around. "It's too quiet here. I have no one to play pool with."  
  
"Well, I do make a swell opponent."   
  
Scorpius scoffed. "You suck, and you know it."  
  
She narrowed her eyes playfully. "Mark my words, Scorpius Malfoy, I will out do you at something."  
  
"You already do, Grace. Between us, and perhaps anyone at Hogwarts, you have broken the least amount of rules." He teased. "Well... your streak has ended today. Shame, I thought you would go through your entire school days without getting into trouble."  
  
"Technically, I haven't gotten into any yet. I still have to get caught."  
  
Scorpius laughed. "You're Grace Potter, of course you're going to get caught. You can't lie if your life depending on it; as soon as you get home, your daddy is going to pounce onto his precious, little white flower and demand where you have been. And you're going to tell him. You always do."  
  
Grace bit the inside of her lip. He was right. She wouldn't lie, and Papa would be upset that she came here without telling him.   
  
"You are so in trouble." He smirked, taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"Come with me?" She suddenly pleaded.  
  
He raised his eyebrows up in surprise. "You want me to lie for you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Well, of course I would!" He said with a scoff. "I'd do anything for you, little one, you know that."  
  
* * *  
Dove stumbled weakly to the bathroom. Her legs were protesting on supporting her. Her knees constantly locked up, inflicting a sharp pain each time she put weight onto them. Her quadriceps muscles were so fatigued, she had to grip anything in her path to succeed in walking. If you could call it that.  
  
She fell three times, but she did eventually make it to the loo. By the time she climbed onto the toilet though, she had already relieved herself.  
  
"Shit." She muttered to herself, somewhat embarrassed, but mostly she was just too tired to care. She felt like she had been placed through some hardcore exercising program. Her muscles weren't really sore though; just tired. Dove had an idea that in less than twenty-four hours that would change.  
  
How did she get back here anyway? Had she flooed? Did Phineas bring her here?  
  
Dove noticed she was wearing a white silky nightrobe then, instead of the overalls she had last remembered wearing. She reached into the robes for her wand. It wasn't there. She sighed. She should have expected that. She'd probably never see her wand again. Scorpius may had even broken it.  
  
Scorpius...   
  
Where was he? She would had expected him to be hovering over her, waiting to rape her again after being gone for several days.  
  
She stayed on the toilet for who knows how long before she heard Draco's frantic calling of her name. She was too weak to yell out to him, but his bellowing voice made her head hurt. She winced and pressed a hand to her forehead.   
  
What is that? She asked herself, rubbing her fingers along her forehead. It was bumpy and wrinkly. It didn't hurt, but it felt like a healing blister.  
  
What the hell? Did Scorpius do this to her? She couldn't remember anything after waking up in pain this morning and calling for Aunt Hermione. She didn't even know if her aunt had actually showed up.  
  
Dove sobbed as the headache increased in pain with her father in law's calling. Had she drank alcohol? Was this a hangover?  
  
Since she couldn't yell, she took the wiping paper off it's holder and threw the wooden pin at the door. Just as it went to hit the door, Draco opened it and the pin hit him, smacking between the legs.  
  
"Fuck!" He instantly fell to his knees. "What the fuck!?" He demanded.  
  
"S-orr-" Ah, the mess with it. She thought, putting her aching head into her hands. Her throat was so dry and Dove had to take slow, controlled breaths to keep a tickle that threatened to put her into a coughing fit at bay.  
  
Draco recovered from his pain and stood up. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She tilted her head to look up at him. How the fuck did he think she felt?!  
  
"You've been... well, I can't say it was sleeping, but whatever it was, it lasted for six days."  
  
Six days...!   
  
No wonder she felt like shit.  
  
"I'll send some food up."  
  
"Wai-t..." she managed to say. She raised an arm up to him, requesting help.  
  
"You're having trouble walking?" He asked, slowly approaching her. She answered with a nod. He wrinkled his nose, likely from the smell of her accident. Draco quickly cleaned her up and exchanged her soiled robes for a more comfortable fitting piece of clothing. A looser fitting dress. One without a corset. He then helped her back to the bed.   
  
She noticed Scorpius was there, sleeping.  
  
"Stay with him." Draco instructed, adjusting her pillows so she could sit against them. "You are still in the healing process."  
  
"Heal-" she coughed before she could even start her question. Damn, she was confused and she couldn't ask for answers.  
  
"Just relax, Grace. You should feel better once he wakes up."


	21. Chapter 21

After she ate, she felt a bit better. She could breath without the thought of choking to death, and her headache mellowed out. Draco had given her two potions with her meal.  
  
"I know what these are." She said, setting them on her food tray. "It's disgusting to find out the lot of you were hiding the pregnancy from me."   
  
Draco avoided her piercing eyes. "Scorpius said he would tell you."  
  
"Yeah, I can imagine when he would have done that. Right when he's plowing into me, gloating about how strong his semen is." She said bitterly. " 'Oh, by the way, Love Dove, my magnificent seed fertilized your glorious egg! Surprise!' " She spat out with sarcasm. She glared at her unconscious husband."Asshole." She muttered. She wanted to kick him. Right where it hurt.   
  
"I am sorry it had to be this way." Draco told her quietly.  
  
"I am not interested in what you have to say. Nothing you can say is going to stop what's happening, so don't bother." She downed the potions that would help her and her baby.  
  
Draco looked like a hurt puppy. She sighed. Damn... why did she have to be such a Hufflepuff? "Thanks for helping me..." she said, hoping that would make them both feel better. "I bet taking care of two unresponsive people must be quite... a challenge."  
  
Draco shrugged. "They don't argue with you. It was easier than you think." A tiny smile formed.  
  
"How long before he wakes up?" Dove asked, setting her fork down onto her empty plate.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did he ever calm down?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Dove nodded in understanding. "Did he tell you what he has planned?"  
  
"He did not, but he vowed you would never leave again."  
  
"After what I have just been through, I think I have already decided that for myself. The... curse, it didn't hurt the baby, did it?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "Your fetus is safer than you are, Grace. One thing the curse is capable of is ensuring the safety of the baby."  
  
"Nothing can hurt it?"  
  
"Not while you're carrying it."  
  
"Wait... does that mean the Termination potion can't kill it?"  
  
"Why...? You didn't take one, did you?" Draco's grey eyes flared with a sudden flame.  
  
Dove laughed. "There's not a thing you can do to me if I said that I did."  
  
"If you had... Scorpius is going to be pissed..." Draco looked at his son, his eyebrows creased, worry on his face.   
  
"He's already pissed at me."  
  
"You would have killed his heir." Draco pointed out. "I am sure he would take that hard, and he would react... terribly, I would think."  
  
"It could be a girl." Dove said defiantly. "What then?"  
  
"He wants a heir." Draco said seriously.  
  
"Good for him. I don't want to be a prisoner. We always can't get what we want, can we?"  
  
"Dove..." Draco sat at her feet. "You must understand the situation you are in. You know how incredibly insane he can get. Don't press his buttons."  
  
"He can't kill me, so why should I worry?"  
  
"Actually..." Draco gently set his hand onto her leg. "He can..."  
  
"But then he'd die too."  
  
Draco shook his head in an answer. "Since he was the one to complete the curse, and he literally controls you, he can do whatever he wants with you."  
  
"And I can't do anything to him back?"  
  
Draco looked away from her. "Somethings... but not death, Grace. You are at his mercy."  
  
Professor Snape had said the same thing to her. It wasn't at all fair to her. How come Scorpius was allowed so much power over her? Where's the good magic? Good always outweighed evil- eventually. So where was the scale when it came to this curse? What was going to help her in her desperate time of need?  
  
"He's much more pleasant to live with when he's happy." Draco said.  
  
"Yeah..." she agreed. As long as he could rape her anytime he wished, boast about his control over her, and patronize her any chance he got.   
  
As long as he had his concubine wife beside him every night, he would be happy.   
  
If it were possible, she would be drilling holes into his body while she glared at the wizard in bed next to her. The muscle between her eyes ached from overuse.  
  
She didn't want him dead... She didn't want anyone to die. But he definitely deserved some sort of punishment for his crimes.  
  
* * *  
  
Scorpius woke up later that day pretty much the same way she had. He didn't even acknowledge her until she finally spoke to him after he had hurled his guts up onto the floor next to his side of the bed.  
  
"It's nice to see you in pain for a change."  
  
He groaned from the noise, and held his head in his hands. "Fu-" he was interrupted by a coughing spree that quickly turned into gasps for air. Dove watched as he was turning blue.  
  
"You're such a prick!" She muttered before shoving her glass of water into his face. "Sip and breathe slowly. It's all in your mind."  
  
Scorpius struggled between drinking and breathing for nearly fifteen minutes, before his coughing became sporatic.  
  
"Nice forehead." He said. "Brill-" He coughed "-iant curse, hmm?" He took a sip of water.  
  
The rest of the Malfoys walked in then. They hovered around Scorpius praising him for his 'strength' and 'ability' to stick throughout the horrid effects of the curse.  
  
Dove remained silent, watching them with nausea, disgusted by their acceptance with the idea of using such a thing to get what they wanted.  
  
She hoped the baby would be a girl just to piss the lot of them off. She was stuck with Scorpius for the rest of her life anyway, she may as well get a bunch of daughters from it. That would show them all.  
  
Damn curse... It's got her thinking bad things. She's not supposed to think of things to happen just to be cruel to other people. She's a peacemaker, but a war starter.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Narcissa asked Dove. The whole family had turned their attention onto her.  
  
"I'd feel better if I wasn't caged up like a bloody bird." She grumbled.  
  
Scorpius chuckled then.  
  
"How is that even funny?" She asked him coldly.  
  
"It's amusing." He said.  
  
"Why?"   
  
He didn't answer her though. Dove figured he probably didn't even know why he had laughed at her. Or maybe he had done it just to rile her up.  
  
It had worked...  
  
* * *  
  
It took three days before they were back to normal. She had healed quicker than him, for some unknown reason, so she was able to spend her day in the library separated from him as he slept the wounds away.  
  
"Dovey." He tapped her forehead one morning to wake her up.   
  
"Stop." She muttered, used to his childish pestering by now. He reminded her of James when they were younger and were still living with their parents. James would come into her and Lily's room after being told to wake them up. He would yank them out of bed by their feet. Lily always shrieked for their dad and chased him out of the room, him laughing away. Dove had found it annoying, but she wasn't a tattler.   
  
That was Rose's (her cousin) thing.  
  
She turned over to her side, putting her back to Scorpius. "Let me sleep."  
  
"You have had enough. I need servicing."  
  
"You have a hand, Scorpius." She said bluntly. "Use it."  
  
He flipped her onto her back and climbed on top of her. "I also have a wife who is going to do her job!" He growled.  
  
"You're going to have to rape me again then!" She spat, and tried shoving him off of her.  
  
"You will submit to me willingly, Dove." He summoned his wand and poked her nose with it, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked. "I disarmed you!"  
  
"And Grandfather gave it back to me. Father found both yours and mine in your clothing when you returned."  
  
"Where's mine?"  
  
"Safe... for now."  
  
It wasn't like her wand was much defense against him anyway. "What are you going to do?" She asked warily. "Have snakes bite me again?"  
  
"I've got something better, Love Dove." He sneered. "Much better." He removed the blankets between them with his wand. "I assure you, you do not want me to follow through with this. I do have other..." he thrust against her. "Priorities. I can momentarily forget about your punishment if you submit to me."  
  
She couldn't help agreeing with him on his 'priorities', Scorpius did feel pretty solid. She wasn't going to submit to him though. Not while she was awake and in her right mind. If she was going to have the punishment anyway, she may as well get it over with.  
  
"You...d-don't own...me, S-Scorpius." She said, trembling. She was not going to like this. She knew she was about to see the evil side Scorpius.   
  
He balled up his fist in anger and pressed it against her nose threateningly. She turned her head to ease the pressure that he had applied. Scorpius grabbed the hair at the top of her head and yanked her head back so he could look at her.  
  
"Did I say you could look away?!" He demanded, his eyes narrowed.  
  
She tried prying his fingers from her. "Let me go." She whispered, frightfully. She knew it would be wiser to submit and get it over with, but she couldn't.  
  
He gave her another tug, making her wince in pain. "Answer my question." He ordered calmly.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her pulse picking up. "No." She muttered.   
  
"Then open your eyes and look at me."  
  
His evil blue eyes pierced hers. He was out. He was ready to torture. She looked away, tears welling in her eyes as her mind tormented her on the horrors of what he was going to do to her.  
  
He punched her, her teeth cutting into her bottom lip. She wailed as blood came gushing out. He took her chin into his hand, a grin displayed on his face. "I am going to take you now. You will look at me while I do it. Everytime you look away from me, I will hit you. Understand me?"   
  
To keep from gagging on her own blood, Dove swallowed the thick, disgusting liquid that pooled into her throat. She nodded.  
  
"Good." He slapped her for good measure. "Spread your legs."   
  
Dove sobbed and shook her head. "Please."  
  
He punched her again. She wailed out, and pressed her hand to her cheek he had hit. "It wasn't a request, Grace. Do it now."   
  
There were too many tears for her to see him clearly, but she cursed him with her eyes and she opened her legs to him.  
  
"Wider." He drawled, amusement in his voice.   
  
He took her like a beast then, making sure to probe deep into her, issuing her extra pain. In the middle of his task, he used the mark on her neck to ease his own pain. "That's much better." He moaned, slowing his strokes for his enjoyment.  
  
"You're a sick bastard!" She cried.   
  
He harshly yanked the hair he had gripped in his hand. "I didn't say you could talk." Scorpius said before grunting with pleasure. His breathing deepened as he thrust slow and deep into her, a smile on his face. A moment later he got off her and dressed himself.  
  
"Now... time for the fun part." She flinched when he reached for her and pulled her out of bed by the hair, standing her up onto her feet. With his wand, Scorpius bound her hands behind her back. She shrieked in pain as what felt like sharp metal, cut into her flesh. "Barbed wire." He explained with a smirk. "Very painful, hmm?" He purred. "I would refrain from struggling too much, if I were you."  
  
He then chained her ankles together and heaved her over his shoulder. They apparated into a cold and dark, bricked room. Like a dungeon. The only thing in the room was a blue tank of water standing in the center of it.  
  
He rolled her carelessly off his shoulder, sending her crashing to the ground. Dove moaned from the painful landing, she let her head rest against the cool, dirty stone floor. A second later she screamed. Her gut jumping into her throat as she went flying through the air at a great speed. She was twirled upside down, and strung right above the tank of water, now swinging from a rope.  
  
The terrorizing memories of being upside down, stung up by her ankles came back to her. "Please...G-Get m-e d-down." Her voice shook with fear.  
  
"After today, you will always remember that I am your master. You will obey be me." Scorpius then lowered her into the tank. Dove took a deep breath as her head submerged. The water was surprisingly warm.   
  
'Almost the perfect temperature, isn't it?' His voice sneered into her head. Her ankles were let loose from the rope then and she began panicking trying to reach the surface.  
  
'What if it wasn't water?' His voice asked as she struggled. She was going to drown if she didn't get there soon. His cackle invaded her mind.   
  
She choked down a mouthful of water right before her head came out of it. She coughed and gasped for air, wailing all at the same time.  
  
Scorpius was laughing off to the side and she soon found out why. She was no longer in a tank of water. When her mind fully made sense of it, Dove screamed, the blood dripping from her hair and into her open mouth.  
  
"It would take almost three hundred people to fill that tank with blood." Scorpius said, his face appearing at the edge.   
  
"No!" She shrieked trying to swim to the edge of the tank. The taste and smell of blood made her dizzy with sickness.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" He froze her in place and turned her around to face him. "How many of these do you think it would take though?" He asked. Scorpius tapped his wand to his hand and a white dove appeared into the palm of his hand. It took flight around the dark room, circling it, trying to find a way out. He struck it dead with a spell and it went landing in the thick liquid with a 'PLOP!'  
  
Dove sobbed, her eyes watching the red stain the white feathers before the body was swallowed into the blood.  
  
"Guess how many, Dovey."  
  
"Please... let me out."  
  
"More than you can even fit in the tank." He dipped his wand into the blood,. Dove jumped as something brushed up against her legs.   
  
The sight of hundreds of headless, once white, doves floated at the surface of the crimson pool and embedded into her mind.   
  
It was too much.


	22. Chapter 22

 

  
[Previous](http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1295&chapter=21) [Next](http://www.hpfanficarchive.com/stories/viewstory.php?sid=1295&textsize=0&chapter=23)  


Story Tags

Be the first to add a tag to this story  


Author's Chapter Notes

 

Story

"Wake up!" Something struck her face, making Dove open her eyes, returning her back to her horror. She gasped as a snake hissed at her, showing its sharp fangs. Its tail flipping back and forth like what an angry cat's tail would. She whimpered as it swam around her.

"Like your new pet?" Scorpius was sitting in a levitated chair, watching the entertainment. He giggled.

She noticed then that she was seated in a chair, neck deep in the tank of blood. Her arms were free to move around, but her waist and legs were bound to the chair.

The snake busied himself with eating the mutilated birds, swallowing them whole.

"That is cruel!" She cried out tearfully.

"Why does everyone act so surprised with my actions?" He asked in disbelief. "Doesn't anyone know me?"

"Please, Scorpius..." she threw up then, the sight and smell too much for her weak stomach. The vomit swished up against her from the movement of the circling snake. She splashed the vomit away, gagging at the way it floated on the surface. "Get me out of here!" She demanded, fearing she was going to lose her sanity if she stayed in there much longer.

"You'll eat lunch in there." He told her with boredom, although she was completely sure that Scorpius was enjoying every moment of this.

"How?" She gasped out in horror, raising her hands out of the pool. The blood ran down her arms. "I wont be able to eat like this!" Not like she had an appetite to begin with.

"Don't use your hands then."

She bawled, tears washing the blood from her face in streaks. Why was he such a freak? She swallowed a lump of blood that threatened to invade her mouth.

With magic, Scorpius sent a tray of food floating to her. A sandwich with some soup. "Eat." He commanded, raising her chair slightly out of the water, exposing her blood covered chest.

"I...can't." She whimpered.

"You will stay in there until you do then."

She watched as the blood lapped up against the tray. A dove's head bumped up against it. The bird's frozen, black eyes stared up at her. Dove's body shook from fear and sickness.

"I'm waiting, Dove. Start... eating...now."

She looked up at him, silently begging him to change his mind. Scorpius pointed his wand and her hand reached for the spoon that sat in the bowl of soup.

"Open wide." she had no control of her mouth as the spoon went into her open mouth. "Now be a good little Dove and swallow it."

With a grimace, she forced herself to swallow.

"Continue on your own." He waved his hand at her.

She closed her eyes, shutting out the awful scene around her, crying all the while. She endeavored with finishing the soup. Dove had to swallow several times, food mix with bile would often come back up. She hiccuped, erupting a mess out of her mouth and down her chin. The taste of everything mixed sent another wave of sickness.

"Have you had enough?" Scorpius asked, finally satisfied with her punishment.

"Yes!" She practically screamed.

"And what will you do for me if I allow you to come out."

At this moment, she didn't care what he wanted, as long as she could get out of the warm liquid of blood, away from the feasting snake, the floating dead bodies and heads of the breed of bird she cherished the most, and the bitter, nauseating smell of everything combined.

"Anything you want." She whimpered.

"If you refuse my orders, you will go back any there. For a full day."

"Okay..." she trembled as the snake paused by her chest, sticking its tongue out and flickering it against her left breast. "Please, Scorpius!" She shrieked. Now he was just teasing her.

He chuckled and flung his arm up sending her chair sailing out of the tank. It gently landed at the ground beneath him.

"Can you clean me...?" She asked in desperation, shaking at the site of her blood covered body.

His own chair floated down, settling next to her. She watched him closely, wondering why he was taking his time in cleaning her. Scorpius released her bindings and held his hand out to her.

Her eyes glanced up at the tank for just a moment as his warning played through head. She didn't want want to go back in there ever again. She placed her blood covered hand into his so he could help her out of the chair.

"Please... clean me..." she whimpered.

He softly brushed a thumb against her face, looking at her with a greedy passion. She shivered at his touch. "Kiss me first."

Dove did so, willing to do anything to get the nasty blood washed off her. She let his tongue slip into her mouth. She refrained from throwing up, and she held in her sobs until he broke the kiss off.

She dug her fingers into her eyes, tormented by the recent events.

"Well, done, Dovey." He told her sweetly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Dove cried into her hands, her body jerking with each sob. She felt humiliated. She was broken.

He then washed the blood off of her and cleaned her hair. She was dressed in a white, tight fitting robe. Scorpius clasped their hands together, folding their fingers between each other and apparated them out of the hell whole.

Hopefully, she would never have to go back there.

They now stood in her library. Scorpius summoned up her wand and pressed it into her free hand. He kissed her cheek. "I'd say it's safe to give this back to you. Love Dove won't run away again, will you?"

"I won't." She told him with a shake of her head, curling her fingers around the handle of her wand.

He possessively brushed her hair back from her face with both hands. "Father needs to make you some potions." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner." He released her and exited the library.

Dove looked at the wand in her hand. She never in her life felt as hopeless as she did at that moment, and she was sure there wasn't anything that would change her mind on that.


	23. Chapter 23

For hours, Dove sat in a ball at one of the bay windows in the library. She had been unable to concentrate on anything but what happened earlier that day.  
  
Her mind played the scene over and over. She had wrenched up so many times that nothing was coming out anymore. Her throat burned without even having to swallow and when she did swallow, it felt like fire. Dove was too absorbed in her thoughts to heal her pain though. She would only notice it for a second before her mind would return to the floating dead doves.  
  
Dove knew Scorpius too well. She knew why he picked those doves. It wasn't because they were her favorite bird of all.   
  
No.   
  
He was threatening her. He was giving her a sign. Scorpius was telling her that she would end up the same way if she didn't comply.  
  
She envisioned him severing her head off while she lightly swayed upside down over the tank of water. She saw her head falling into the water like the dead dove had. The severed head and the gushing blood from her neck turning the water into blood quickly.  
  
Dove couldn't think of nothing else but that. Her body shook uncontrollably. She had never experienced a fear so strong. It was so awful that she was actually cold from it, even though the room was warm and she was sweating.  
  
"Mistress Grace."  
  
Dove screamed, and pointed her wand at the house elf.  
  
Dubsey shrank back, shielding her face with her hands. "Dubsey's sorry!!! Don't punish Dubsey!"  
  
Dove was breathing hard, her eyes frantically searching the library, looking for any sign of the dove eating snake.   
  
Dubsey peeked between her fingers, nervously waiting for Dove to strike her.  
  
"Sorry..." Dove said, once she realized she was in no danger. "I..." she wiped a flow of tears. "F-f-fine..."  
  
Dubsey had tears in her own eyes, sympathizing with her Mistress. "It is nearly dinner time, Mistress."  
  
Dove nodded, looking at some inanimate object, fearing the snake was hiding behind it, ready to slither out at her and swallow her whole. "Th-Thanks..."  
  
She was wise enough to know that she was in no condition to apparate down to the ground floor. With her wand drawn out, and jumping at every noise or even the thought of a noise, she slowly made it to the dining room.  
  
"You're late." Lucius announced with a sigh. "Put your wand away, this isn't a dueling match."  
  
The whole family was already in the room, Scorpius stood by doorway next to her, as if he had been waiting for her. "You heard Grandfather." He told Dove.   
  
Dove did so without a second thought and Scorpius took her hand, leading her to the table where everyone else was seated. After she took her seat, he pushed her chair in for her, and set three potions by her empty plate.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Narcissa asked. "She's as jumpy as a jumping bean."  
  
"Grandmother, if I explained it at this moment to you, you would not be eating tonight."  
  
"And quite possibly the next couple of days." Lucius added, watching Dove closely. "Scorpius has succeeded with showing his wife where her place is."  
  
"Merlin, she's a mess." Draco muttered, glaring at his son. "It's unbelievable on what you're willing to do just so she obeys you in the sack. Rubbish it is!"  
  
"Don't be jealous now, Father." Scorpius smirked.   
  
"I don't need to force my wife to do anything!" Draco snapped. "You ruined her. She was such a lovely girl, and now..." he trailed off unable to finish.  
  
"At least I don't have to kill her." Scorpius argued. "You shall be happy, Father. The Malfoy name will carry on. That's all that matters, right?"  
  
"Not this way, and you know it!"  
  
Scorpius shrugged carelessly. "I did what I had to do. Every last one of you brawl beat me from the day I hit puberty about marrying and having an heir. Now that I have done it, you're going to lecture me?"  
  
"I have been lecturing you for years!" Draco shouted. "You have been doing it all wrong! You can't force people to do things they don't believe in!"  
  
Scorpius was undisturbed by his father's outburst. He nonchalantly took a drink of his wine, his eyes focused on his father's. "I did what I had to do for this family."  
  
"Can we just eat?" Astoria asked. "What's done is done. There's no going back."  
  
"They already want us dead!" Draco told his wife. "Once they see her..." he gestured toward Dove. "They will make sure its a slow and painful one!"  
  
"Which was the whole point in making her a Malfoy." Lucius spoke up.  
  
"They will never kill her son." Scorpius gently pet Dove's arm. "I did the right thing."  
  
"You had her to begin with, and you fucked it all up! You're to blame!"  
  
"Please..." Dove whispered. "Don't fight over me."  
  
"Grace..." Draco started softly. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"What... Astoria said is right..." she spoke without looking at anyone in the face. "What's done is done." She uncorked the potions one by one. "I accept this family as my own. I would appreciate if no one fought because of me." She drink a potion. "It is one thing I hate the most...people fighting..." she grimaced at the second potion's foul flavour. "If I am allowed one request, that's it. Family is everything. Don't allow me to be the one to cause your separation."   
  
Scorpius chuckled. "She's not ruined, Father. Grace is still the Dove. Only now, she's OUR Dove."  
  
Draco stood up from the table. "I've had enough of this." He stormed out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Astoria called, getting up and hurrying after him. "Draco!"  
  
"Scorpius..." Lucius started. "I have this awful feeling that your father is about to betray this family."  
  
Scorpius cleared his throat. "He's done so already Grandfather. It is his fault we have been stuck here."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"He sold us out to The Order." Scorpius explained. "If he was not my father, I would have slaughtered him like a lamb."  
  
Narcissa gasped in horror.  
  
"Unforunately, I love my father." Scorpius set his fork down, taking an extra moment to chew his food. "I suggest you take Grandmother and hide." He told Lucius.   
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
Scorpius set his hand on Dove's head. "We'll be fine." He assured him.   
  
"You should come, Scorpius." Narcissa pleaded tearfully.   
  
"If I do, Father will not stop his search for me, and he knows me just as well as Dovey here. They will catch us eventually. As it is, I am running on borrowed time. The aunt has been slowly breaking down our protective wards."  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Lucius demanded.  
  
Scorpius tilted his head. "I figured I would mention it when there were two wards left. I had already planned an escape. The skull statue in my office- it will apparate you to a tunnel, but it will deactivate once you use it, so do it together. In the tunnel, is half my Galleon fund raising from the Wizard's Force. It should last you a long time."  
  
Narcissa stood up, and touched Lucius' shoulder. "We don't have much time."   
  
"Goodbye... Scorpius." His grandfather said sincerely.   
  
"I love you." Scorpius told them as they left the room.  
  
"Does this mean... you're setting me free?" Dove asked, a small spark of hope arised inside her.  
  
Scorpius chuckled. "I always did tell you that you were a big dreamer, Love."


	24. Chapter 24

"Give me your wand." Scorpius ordered after dinner. They sat side by side on a sofa in a small sitting room off the foyer. Scorpius hadn't said much since his family left them alone at dinner. Dove knew his mind was spinning with ideas, scenarios, and plans.  
  
Without a second thought, she took her wand out and handed it to him. He swished it, flicked it, and twirled it, casting a few minor spells to get himself accustomed to the feeling. "It's... pretty useless." He then sent his own wand away with ease and pocketed hers.  
  
"Why do you want my wand?" She asked him, confused by his actions.  
  
"I have my reasons." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "I expect you to follow my commands even after tonight."  
  
"Okay..." she said slowly, her confusion growing.  
  
"As you know, we can't be separated for long, and when we completely unite again, I will remember if you were cooperative or not."  
  
She nodded her head against him. He didn't have to tell her twice.  
  
"You will follow my orders then?"  
  
"I don't have a choice, do I?"  
  
He pressed his lips to the top of her head and kissed it. "No. Not unless you want a bucket load of gore."  
  
"I don't..." she tucked her face against his chest, the image of bloody doves invading her mind. She whimpered.  
  
"You'll be surrounded by your family soon." He told her, resting his cheek onto her head. "I can easily have you kill any one of them."  
  
She cringed against him and sobbed. "Please...I promise... I'll listen." She lifted her head to look at him "Don't make me a murderer! Don't hurt my family!"  
  
"That will be entirely up to you, Dovey." He kissed her then. "That may be one of the last kisses we have for a while." He grinned.  
  
"Why are you sitting here like a dead duck?" She asked after he was finished with a second kiss.  
  
"They'll learn something by capturing me."   
  
"What?"  
  
Scorpius smirked. "That there's absolutely nothing they can do to save you."   
  
He went quiet again, absorbed in his thoughts. Dove shivered with fear against him and he had absent mindedly summoned up a blanket for her, rubbing his hand up and down the length of her arm.  
  
"When you have my son, you will name him Perseus."  
  
She didn't even get a say in what she could name her child? But Dove didn't say anything in argument, not yet forgetting the promise she had just made him.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
She closed her eyes, knowing she had no choice in the matter. "Yes." She whispered  
  
"That will be his first name. His middle with be Lucius."  
  
Dove waited for instructions on what to call the baby if it ended up being a girl, but he never did say anything about what to call his daughter if he had one.  
  
An icy chill then rushed over her. She subconsciously shivered against Scorpius who hugged her tightly to him. "Did you feel that?" He asked, his cold fingers sending goosebumps across her skin.  
  
"Yes..." she answered uneasily. "What was that?"  
  
"Our last ward has been removed. Father may have lifted it. That, or your Aunt has." He remained seated equiping Dove's wand in one hand and the other placed at Dove's waist. He was waiting for them.  
  
Dubsey cracked in. "Sir, people are attack-"  
  
"I know that, Dubsey. Take care of the Manor, your Mistress and I will be gone for a bit. Listen for the call of your Mistress. Answer to anything she wishes."  
  
"Yes, Master Scoprius." Dubsey bowed before popping away.  
  
Scorpius brought Dove's chin up to look into her eyes. "One more kiss, Love." He said before planting his lips onto hers and passionately kissing her.  
  
"Scorpius!" Draco called from the foyer, ruining Scorpius' fun.  
  
Scorpius sighed, setting his forehead against hers. "It is time." He told her.  
  
They heard doors crashing open with spells until the one that belonged to the room they were in slammed open, revealing Albus. Dove's youngest brother stared at the two of them before narrowing his eyes at Scorpius and pointing his wand at him.   
  
"In here!" He shouted to the others and soon a crowd formed into the room. Scorpius' grip tightened on Dove so hard that she shrieked out in pain.   
  
Papa pushed through his family to get an eye on his daughter. His worried look nearly burst Dove into tears. "Papa...!" She cried out.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked her, stepping closer to her.  
  
"She's just perfect." Scorpius answered. "I just perfected her today, didn't I, Love?"  
  
"Let her go, Scorpius." Draco said from the crowd.  
  
"My father... the traitor." Scorpius drawled. "You know better than this, Father."  
  
Dove looked at the familiar faces in the crowd. Her brothers, mother, her aunt and uncle, some of her cousins, and many others were there to save her from Scorpius.  
  
But she wasn't being saved. Not really. They may capture Scorpius, but she was still a prisoner to him and the curse.  
  
"I ought to kill you." Scorpius said to his father.   
  
"If you had really loved her, you wouldn't had done all that you have done to her." Draco said.  
  
Scorpius pointed his wand at Draco. "You betrayed your own family and put them in danger." He cast the crucio curse at his father. Draco fell backward screaming in agony, his body flopping like a dying fish on dry land.  
  
"Stop!" Dove pleaded to Scorpius. "Please stop, Scorpius!"  
  
"He deserves it." Scorpius muttered with a scowl. "We would still be safe if it weren't for him."  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Aunt Hermione disarmed Scorpius, sending Dove's wand flying into the air toward her. Uncle Ron caught it.  
  
"Why are you even here?" Scorpius sneered to the crowd. "Have you forgotten that Dove is mine now? And that there's nothing you can do to stop that?"  
  
"We're going to find a way to fuck you up!" James sneered back.  
  
"James." Papa warned quietly. "I'll handle this"   
  
"What are you going to do, Daddy?" Scorpius chuckled. "Besides watch me take your daughter..." Scorpius forced Dove's head onto his shoulder. "I can make her do anything now." He said, giggling. "She is completely mine."  
  
Papa looked ready to cast a crucio himself, and may have if Dove wasn't cursed. "Stupefy!"  
  
A red streak shot from Papa's wand and hit Scorpius in the forehead. His body went limp, instantly knocked unconscious. His eerie, frozen eyes stared down at Dove. That was the last thing Dove remembered before her mind went to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

They had locked her up in a room. It was a lovely room with pale yellow and white decor, but she was still being held prisoner.  
  
She didn't even know _where_ she was. It wasn't the Manor though. The window in the room over looked an ocean. The gloomy, grey sky fitting her mood. There were a lot of Seagulls waiting impatiently for a small amount of food to appear near them so they could fight over it.   
  
She paced the room nervously. She didn't know where Scorpius was either. What was she going to do? Dove was wandless, so she couldn't get out of she wanted to. She was fighting with her mind worrying about him, even after all he had done to her.   
  
Dove had to follow his orders though, and she couldn't do it in here. He would probably have her assist in his escape like last time.  
  
Her mother came in then, escorted by Uncle Ron who warily pointed his wand at Dove. She understood then why she was locked away. They were scared that she was going to hurt them. She didn't blame them. She burst into tears at the sight of their presence. Her mother caught Dove before she could sink to the floor in a ball.  
  
"I wanted to come in here alone." Mother whispered softly to her. "See, I don't even have my wand." She patted her body to prove it.   
  
"I...am... so sorry!" Dove choked out.  
  
"You've done nothing, baby." Mother told her, taking her to the bed and they sat down. "Stop blaming yourself."  
  
"Where's Papa?" She blubbered against her Mother's chest.  
  
"Trying to break him..."  
  
"You can't..." Dove said.   
  
"We believe differently." Uncle Ron spoke up, keeping his distance from Dove.   
  
"Are you really going to kill him if you can break the curse?"  
  
"Why? Do you want first shot at it?" Her Uncle asked. "We'd gladly give it to you."  
  
"I just... don't want to see him again... I don't... want him murdered."  
  
"After all he's done, it would be justifiable, Dove." Mother said.  
  
Dove hugged her mother tighter, tears flowing. Why couldn't she allow the idea of him being tortured to death satisfy her? He hadn't shown anyone else mercy when he was torturing innocent people and children.  
  
It was not her though. She didn't get a fiendish delight in gore like he did. Obviously.  
  
He belonged in Azkaban. There, fate would take its course, if he was meant to live, he would live.   
  
"You can't keep me locked up in here." Dove told her mother. "I was given instructions to follow his orders or I'd be force to kill someone..."  
  
"You don't have to listen to him now." Uncle Ron tried assuring her.  
  
Dove pulled away from Mother to look at her uncle. "Until you have seen what I have seen, experienced what I have experienced, and feared like I have feared, you will not tell me that I do not have to obey him."  
  
Uncle Ron lowered his wand slightly, a horrid look across his face. "He's locked up. He can't do anything to you." He insisted.  
  
"He can invade my mind!" She shrieked. "He can make me see things I don't want to see! He'll make me do things I don't want to do! He can control me! Remember? I almost killed Albus because of it!" She covered herself with the top blanket of the bed, too ashamed to have them look at her.  
  
"He will get away, and he will have me help him!" She sobbed. The damp heat of her breath making her feel like she was suffocating. Dove took slow deep breaths. "And if anyone gets in his way, he will kill them."  
  
"We'll stop him, honey." Mother said softly.  
  
"You can't!" Dove shouted in frustration. "Please, understand that! He's won! I am his! There's not a thing we can do about it!"   
  
"Well, we're not about to give up." Uncle Ron's voice was grim. "I don't blame you for your lack of faith, though."  
  
"I'm just facing reality." Dove turned over onto her side, tears wet the pillow beneath her. "I was forced to accept it and so I have."  
  
"Reality is knowing that there is a way to break this curse." Her uncle argued.  
  
Dove shook her head in denial. He would never get it, and she was tired of fighting. All she could do was pray no one got in Scorpius' way.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know there is a way, and you know of it." Harry stood in front of a bound up Scorpius. He was chained to the wall, his wrists together above his head, his feet chained shoulder width apart.  
  
"There's many ways to fuck your daughter, and I have done most of them."  
  
"You're a sick freak!" James spat, punching Scorpius square in the nose.  
  
"Damn it, James!" Harry healed Scorpius' broken, bloody nose.  
  
"Do that again, Potter!" Scorpius chuckled. "Unlike my wife, I love the sight of blood."  
  
"You're the devil's reincarnation, that's why!"  
  
"The only thing protecting you is Dove." Harry told Scorpius. "And as soon as the curse is lifted we will kill you."  
  
Scorpius tugged at his chains. "Can't wait, Daddy. Hope there's lots of bleeding."  
  
"We'll chop your pecker off first! How do you like that for blood?!"   
  
Scorpius grinned. "It sounds like a party. Will you invite your baby sister to watch? She'd drip wet over that."  
  
James kicked him in the gut then. "Fucking bastard!"  
  
"James, get out." Harry didn't blame his son one bit for losing his temper, but Dove didn't need to experience more than she already had.  
  
"No, I want to beat the _shit_ out of him!"  
  
"We must break the curse first, son." Harry warned him. "Otherwise your sister is going to get the same treatment. We don't want that."  
  
James pulled at his hair in frustration before storming out of the room.  
  
"Are all your children going crazy? Is Albus the only sane one left?" Scorpius taunted.  
  
"The only words I want to hear you speak is how to break the curse."  
  
Scorpius lifted his chin. "I want to see my wife."  
  
"You're not going to see her ever again."  
  
"Would you like to wager on that?" Scorpius chuckled. "I own her now, she'll do everything I say, and not just while she's in a slumber. Your daughter lasted longer than I thought she would. No one gives her enough credit, you know? Still... in the end, she did break. Don't blame her too much, Daddy, her last punishment was pretty good, if I do say so myself." Scorpius sighed mockingly. "She was so fucking sexy, all naked, dripping with blood."  
  
"Silencio!"  
  
* * *  
  
"The only thing he's going to say is obscene things on what he's done to her." Harry told the crowd outside of Scorpius' room. "And... it's worse than we thought." He rubbed his aching forehead. "It's amazing she can even have a conversation."  
  
"What did he do?" Molly asked.  
  
"I don't wish to repeat it. I am literally on the verge of throwing up from what I just heard." He said weakly. "It took all of my control not to curse him. I am going to see my daughter now." He stepped passed the group. "Don't... go in there. He really is a sick fuck." He then walked away to go up a flight of stairs.  
  
Harry knocked politely on Dove's door. She didn't answer from being under the Silencer charm. He saw a bunched up body under the covers and removed the silencer.  
  
"I heard... many things." He spoke quietly. "I don't want you feeling ashamed for anything that's happened in the past month. Nothing was through the fault of your own."  
  
His daughter threw the covers off her and hurried out of bed to hug him. Her body jerked as she sobbed in arms. Harry swallowed hard as an urge of becoming ill washed over him.  
  
"I am also sorry for what happened earlier. James lost his temper. Scorpius did deserve the blunt hits though. I would love to issue my own."  
  
"Hits?"  
  
"Yes, he broke Scorpius' nose and kicked him the gut." Harry pushed Dove away to look at her stomach. "The baby should be alright...It's still very young..."  
  
His daughter's eyes glazed over and she set her hand her stomach. "How... did you...?"  
  
"Well, he did brag about..." Harry paused, clamping his jaw shut. Scorpius bragged about it alright. He gloated about taking Dove over and over and how she 'gushed' for him nearly every time. Harry grit his teeth.   
  
Maybe James did have the right idea... Maybe the removal of that man's penis should be the first thing done to him.


End file.
